That's Just What Friends Do
by raihne-chan
Summary: She was a drug addict, and she was a nerd, can I make it any more obvious? Lapidot highschool au, contains drug use, cheating, and falling in love with your best friend. Also contains a bit of Lapis/Buck.
1. Lapis and Peridot watch a medical drama

"You know, Lapis, if you weren't so disorganized we wouldn't be late every morning." Peridot reminded her, yet again, for the millionth time. The girl rushed to stuff some books into her old, beat up back pack, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"If you rush me, I'm only going to take longer."

Lapis answered in an impatient tone, checking her hair in a mirror that was hung up on the wall beside a framed picture of the two girls, Peridot seemed not so amused as Lapis' arm hung around her shoulders, peace sign held high and visible, her cold exterior fooled most people, but not Lapis. She'd never admit it but she absolutely adored Lapis, to the point where she couldn't decide if the attraction was platonic or not.

"Come on, your hair looks fine, Lapis." Peridot tapped her foot as she waited by the door, and the girl came rushing over.

"Alright, alright!" Her flats flip flopped, causing a slapping noise to echo in their cozy apartment. She wiped some crumbs off of her over-sized sweater, and fixed the black leggings she wore underneath.

"You better not be skipping today, I helped you study for that test. Are you listening to m- hey! Come on, you owe me, Lapis." Peridot squinted up at her, but Lapis didn't answer, she was spacing out. She wasn't much of a morning person. Peridot grumbled a half-hearted insult under her breath, and fixed the straps of her back pack.

"Pass it over here, Buck." Lapis waved her hand, holding it out expectantly. The other student fixed his sunglasses and passed it to Lapis, who brought it to her lips and inhaled deeply, letting the puff of smoke free from her lungs and into the air. The girl smiled in a satisfaction, passing it to Jenny, who was more than willing to do the same. Eyes blood shot and mind filled with bubbles of euphoria, she slumped against the park bench.

"What the hell even is that?" Jenny said out of the blue, gesturing at the abstract sculpture in the middle of the park. The girl bent over to lean on the bench from behind. Lapis shoved her hands in her pockets, shut her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't even..I don't know.." Lapis mumbled, but Buck shook his head.

"You guys can't appreciate real art, it obviously symbolizes the struggle of a homeless person as they fight to survive on the streets." Buck informed, puffing smoke into the air.

"Looks like a bunch of dented metal to me." Sour Cream commented quietly. The boy changed the song on his iPod, and the music blasted out of the headphones that rested around his neck.

"You know, guys, I should leave. Peridot's gonna kill me if I don't at least show up for second." The thin girl stood up with a wobble in her step, and Buck got up as well.

"Come on, babe, you can go back tomorrow. What is she? Your mom?" Buck joked, and Lapis shrugged.

"Hah, she kind of acts like it." Lapis rolled her eyes, smiling at the thought of how much Peridot cared about her.

"I really should leave, though." Lapis insisted and Buck placed his hands atop Lapis' hips. The boy mashed their lips together messily, which caught her slightly off guard, but she melted into it.

"See ya later, sugar." Buck murmured, and then backed away from her. Lapis waved her goodbyes and headed back towards the school. Second started in about five minutes, she would never make it.

"Another truant, miss Lazuli? That's the eighth one this semester. May I remind you it is your responsibility to catch up on missed work?" The elderly man frowned down at Lapis, who looked genuinely uninterested in what he had to say. The girl nearly hated math class as much as she hated mornings, but what she hated the most was her math class that took place in the morning.

"Yes sir." She mindlessly uttered, and after a few more exchanges between them, they walked back into the class. The shrill ringing of the bell could be heard through out the school, and in turn everyone in class rushed out of the door.

"How did your test go? Did you remember to-…" Peridot scowled at a familiar scent that clung to Lapis' clothes. She then looked up into the others eyes. Blood shot.

"Are you fucking high?" Peridot whisper yelled at Lapis, who's eyes widened in response.

"You skipped! And you were with that asshole Buck again, weren't you!" Peridot grew angry at the girl, her volume increasing as she went on. People looked in their direction, but didn't stop to stare.

"Yeah, so fucking what? It's not like I can't take the damn test tomorrow." Lapis grumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"You're so damn selfish, I'm trying to help you, Lapis, and this is what you do? I can't help you if you don't help yourself, Lapis." Peridot spat, her eyes were fierce, and she stood her ground firmly.

"Well who asked you? Huh? Who asked you to be such a pain in my ass?! Because I sure didn't!" Lapis momentarily forgot where she was, yelling at her best friend. Peridot nearly gasped, and she tried to shield the hurt in her eyes, but her hardened expression was failing to hold.

"Fine, Lapis, see if I care. But don't come crying to me if you don't graduate this year, and end up on the damn streets with your absolutely delightful boyfriend, Buck." Peridot stormed off down the hall, and Lapis rolled her eyes.

A knock echoed in the tiny apartment, loud and clear. She had some fucking nerve. Peridot stood up angrily, storming towards the door. It swung open hastily and revealed her best friend, standing there with a pizza,and bottle of mineral water she struggled to keep her grasp on. The girl looked like a dog with it's tail tucked in-between it's legs.

"Oh, look who it is." Peridot said in an unamused tone.

"I was stupid. You're right, you're always right." Lapis said clearly. No pride in her words, she admitted these things for Peridot, only for Peridot. The short girl moved out of the way so that Lapis could walk in and set down the food on the table. Peridot tapped her foot, arms crossed as she waited for what came next. Lapis took long strides as she moved towards Peridot, and embraced her tightly.

"Apology accepted." Peridot said as Lapis stepped away. Sunset faded into inky black night, and the glow of the television highlighted the two girls who sat on the couch, both eating pizza, Peridot sipping her mineral water.

"Doctor, you know romantic relationships aren't allowed between co-workers.." The nurse looked up at the man expectantly.

"But, I love you, Dianne." They kissed rather suddenly, and Peridot looked away from the screen, and down at her hand. Wriggling her fingers. She found herself grabbing for Lapis' hand, which she accepted without hesitation.

"Lapis…" The girl had heard this tone too many times to count, she knew exactly what she wanted, and Lapis couldn't deny her that pleasure. It had been their thing, since they were eight years old, before the crazy teen hormones had rushed into their systems and introduced 'romantic relationships' to their life. They never stopped, despite all the changes, boyfriends, moving in together only gave them more opportunities to do so. it only proved to Peridot that Lapis was her best friend. Even when Lapis got into a relationship with Buck, they still didn't stop. 'Don't tell Buck about it, okay?' Lapis had pleaded, and Peridot had only nodded obediently.

Lapis turned her head towards Peridot, to find the girl's gaze on her. She stooped down to Peridot's level, and ever so slowly pressed their lips together. When they pulled away, Peridot smiled with satisfaction, a non-verbal 'thank you'.

"Doctor! He won't survive the surgery!" The nurse cried, and the man took Dianne in his arms, determination in his eyes.

"Trust me, Dianne, have faith in me." He said, and she practically melted in his arms at the sound of his voice.

"They have no chemistry, at all." Peridot laughed, and Lapis agreed with a light chuckle. Dianne and Stacey, though, that's where it was at. She would be so much happier with the other nurse.


	2. Lapis and Peridot eat some cheetos

"Did you finish the homework Mrs. Quartz assigned yesterday?" Peridot asked as she sipped from a red plastic cup, and Pearl wore a smug smirk, puffing out her chest proudly.

"Of course I did, I even finished the extra credit assignment." Peridot stared up at her in annoyance, and the tall girl took a sip from her water bottle. Not like she needed the extra credit, she was top of their class.

"You know that stuff isn't good for you, you never know what they put in that." Pearl reminded the girl, and Peridot scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"They who, Pearl." She responded. What did Pearl know about parties? The only drugs she ever took were vitamins in the morning.

Lapis was pinned up against the wall in the hallway, and her boyfriend macked on the delicate skin of her neck. She slightly squirmed, looking up at the cieling. She looked as if she was waiting for the school Bell to ring in class.

"Buck, there are people watching.." Lapis hissed, but the boy didn't stop, instead he softly ran his teeth along her skin, groping her as he pleased.

"Let them, I don't mind." He smiled boastfully, holding her like a prize as he proceeded to make out with her. Peridot glanced over at the couple down the hall, and sighed in annoyance. She hated that guy, she hated him to pieces. It was pure jealousy, what she felt. Lapis was her friend, she should have her all to herself, right? Lapis eventually escaped his arms, offering an excuse before walking up to Peridot and Pearl, who had been silently sipping their beverages for a while.

"I bet you like choking on his tongue, don't you." She looked up at Lapis with that sharp stare of hers. Lapis frowned at her.

"What if I do, Peridot." Lapis returned, taking the drink from her hands and gulping it down. Peridot looked away from her, why did she constantly feel like Lapis was slipping through her fingers like sand? She knew what she had to do to earn some attention, but she didn't like it.

"I'm going to talk to Amethyst." Peridot announced, and walked away from Pearl and Lapis. The blue haired girl's eyes snapped up the moment she heard that.

"Hey." The girl said quietly, and Amethyst smiled at the sight of her.

"What's shakin', good lookin'?" Amethyst said with a flirty tone, and Peridot laughed nervously. Amethyst had asked her out before, flirted with her relentlessly, in general made it apparent that she had a crush on her. 'If you're not careful, I'll run off with Amethyst and you'll be all alone.' Peridot would tease her, and Lapis would roll her eyes, doubting that would ever happen.

"I thought she didn't like Amethyst!" Pearl squaked, anger gathered in her glare.

"She doesn't. She's trying to get to me." Lapis wore a seemingly bored expression, looking away. Peridot looked over at Lapis, and her cheeks became a slight pink. She knew she'd snagged the girl's attention, and she was just acting not to care. That's what she was hoping for.

"You know, I could… totally make out with someone right now.." Peridot said awkwardly, and Amethyst blushed in response.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She took the girl's hand and dragged her away with a grin. Lapis watched them in disbelief. Wow, she was actually going to do it this time. Lapis panicked mentally, jealousy overtook her emotions and she followed them. Pearl didn't stop her, she was on the same team.

"Peridot!" Lapis said through clenched teeth, she held Peridot's wrist in a tight grasp. The blonde turned her head with a smart-ass grin, which caused Lapis to smirk in annoyance.

"What gives, Lazuli. I'm trying to get some." Amethyst complained, and Lapis looked down at the purple haired teen.

"Uhm, well…you see…" Lapis sweat nervously. Peridot looked into her eyes, it was as if she was saying 'go on, screw this up, I don't care, in fact I want to watch'.

"We have to go.." Lapis mumbled, and Peridot sighed.

"No, I don't, Lapis. You need to go, not me." Peridot grabbed Amethyst's hand again and followed her into the washroom.

Lapis slammed the door, grumbling obscenities under her breath. The girl plopped down onto the couch and screamed into a pillow, pounding her fists against the plush cushions of the couch.

Peridot walked in at exactly 11:27 pm. Lapis would know, she'd been staring at the clock. The shorter of the two sat down on the couch beside her, and sighed, a hint of pity was in her eyes.

"Did you..do anything?" Lapis asked quietly, and Peridot looked away from her, frowning.

"Why does it matter to you?" Peridot said after a long pause. Lapis pouted, hugging the cushion tightly. She knew damn well why it mattered to her.

"Break up with Buck." Peridot sighed, and Lapis shook her head stubbornly.

"I like you both, why can't you just share me Perido-"

"Because you don't share me with other people!" Peridot yelled, and let out a squeaky growl, standing up and walking towards the hall.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired of your bullshit!" She stomped off, and Lapis looked down at the floor with a hurt expression. Click, bright light filled the room just like that, the girl dug a spoon into a bowl of cereal and took a big, crunchy bite. Cinnamon toast crunch made everything better. She scrolled through the different categories until she found something worth watching.

"You people have too much money!" Peridot pulled her top over her head, and undid the hooks in the back. She thought back on a particular sleepover she'd had with Lapis back in the summer of grade 10. 'Nice tits, nerd' she said as she pulled her shirt over her head. Lapis didn't even wear a bra back then, she didn't need to. 'What are you, gay?' She teased, and Lapis laughed in response. 'No, you are!' The girl threw a pillow at her, which had started a playful pillow fight.

Muffled laugh tracks could be heard from the living room, which brought Peridot back to reality. She changed into her pajamas hastily and walked back out into the living room. Lapis was sprawled out on the couch with a bowl of milk, her mouth stuffed with sweet, sweet carbs.

"What?" She mumbled, not bothering to look at her. Peridot sat down beside Lapis, and rubbed a hand over her ankle.

"When are you going to run off with Amethyst?" Lapis asked after swallowing, and Peridot smiled subtly.

"I think I lost her number." Peridot murmured, and Lapis laughed lightly. She sat up and found Peridot to be staring right at her.

"…if we stopped doing this… there'd be no problem…" Lapis said quietly, but Peridot disagreed.

"If Buck was out of the picture there'd be no problem." She insisted, and Lapis backed away.

" you're only dating him because he gives you your filthy drugs for free, and you know it Lapis." Peridot reminded her calmly.

"…that might be a factor." Lapis admitted quietly, and Peridot sighed heavily.

"You know, if you quit with that stuff, you'd probably do so much better in life, I'm sure of it." Lapis couldn't believe she was getting another lecture on this, Peridot just didn't know when to give up.

"Peridot, you don't understand." Her palms rested on her knees as she spoke, as if she was out if breath.

"The hell I don't. You just want to be lazy, Lapis." She crossed her arms, and Lapis groaned.

"You're such a tight ass, maybe if you learned to chill we wouldn't fight so much." Peridot scoffed at such an accusation. Then she took a look at Lapis, she looked emotionally exhausted, but still insisted on arguing like this.

"Fine. Where is it. Show me." She demanded.

"I know you have a bag of the stuff somewhere in this apartment. So let's see it." Peridot demanded, and Lapis glared at her. She was so close to shoving her off the couch.

"Peridot, that shit costs money, you're not flushing it down the toilet again." Lapis refused, but Peridot shook her head.

"I don't want to flush it." She said quietly, Peridot couldn't believe herself right now.

"A-…are you serious?" Lapis leaned in closer, and Peridot looked away.

"You better hurry before I change my mind." She answered sternly. Lapis got up from the couch and pulled up the cushion, retrieving a zip lock back of the dry green stuff before putting it back.

"Really?! That's so obvious!" She cried, and Lapis laughed.

"Yeah, and that's why you never check the couch." She explained, and Peridot smiled. That kind of made her proud.

"…have you ever done this before?" Lapis raised an eye brow, and the blonde shook her head no.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She shrugged, and Lapis cracked open the bag. It smelled like skunk.

"Ugh, what died in there.." Peridot waved a hand in front of her face, but Lapis only inhaled deeply. Peridot was beginning to change her mind on this. The girl began to prepare it, while Peridot sat trying to psych herself up for this, she'd always been the good girl, staying out of trouble, no drinking, smoking and definitely never this. That was when she lived with her parents, though. Lapis and Peridot had worked hard for this apartment, they both had parents they strongly disliked and moved out together at 17. The two worked their butts off saving up for all this, but at the end of the day it was worth it.

"Alright, ready?" Lapis asked, lighter in hand. She had an adventurous look in her eye, even though she's done this more times than she could count.

"More than ever." The blond responded, and the lighter flicked on, shedding orange light on the situation. Lapis handed it to Peridot, and she took it hesitantly. Here goes nothing.

"You're doing it wrong. Do you even know how to do it? Here.." She snatched it from Peridot and brought it to her lips, inhaling deeply. Lapis smiled mischievously and blew a large puff of smoke into Peridot's face, causing her to cough abruptly.

"Lapis!" She squealed, attempting to get a breath of fresh air. The blue haired girl chuckled and brought it to Peridot's lips.

"Now you try." She said softly. The girl smiled warmly, which caused Peridot's stomach to flip. She did as instructed, taking in a breath, and letting it go towards the ceiling.

"Holy… shit.." Peridot covered her mouth in surprise. It was disgusting but… addicting? Lapis laughed in response, bringing it to her mouth once again for another taste of the stuff.

"God, you know what we should watch? Uhm, oh god, what was it called… it had those twins…" Lapis slumped against the couch in thought, and Peridot grinned.

"Full house?" Peridot suggested, and Lapis shot her arm up into the air.

"Yeah! Yeah, that…" Peridot flipped through Netflix, finding the show and playing an episode.

"Ugh…I'm hungry.." Peridot giggled unexpectedly, and so did Lapis.

"You know what I want? Powdered donuts." She mumbled, and Peridot crossed her arms, she was freezing over here.

"Lapis, it's 2 am… we're not going to the store." Peridot said in a lazy tone, but Lapis stood up.

"Don't worry, I always buy stuff there at 2 am, he knows me." She assured, and grabbed her coat. Peridot stood up after what felt like forever, but Lapis didn't seem to mind. Had the couch ever felt so comfortable? It was like sitting on a cloud, and the material was velvety soft.

"Peridot, come on!" Lapis let out a bubbly giggle, and threw Peridot's jacket at her, which hit her in the face. It was a soft material but it felt as if Lapis had thrown a wet blanket at her.

"Lapis, what the..fuck.." She grumbled, picking up the sweater before slipping her arms into the sleeves. They lazily walked through the halls of their apartment building, laughing at anything and everything.

"Peri, Peri..you gotta.." Lapis didn't even get to finish her sentence before she broke out into laughter. Peridot couldn't help it either, she snorted in amusement.

"You gotta hear this, okay? Okay, so, have I ever told you that, like….Buck has a thing for feet."

"Holy sh-shit, you're kidding.." Peridot burst into a loud cackle, this was practically gold. Lapis joined her in a good laugh, and they entered the elevator.

"I'm not shitting you, Dot, I swear to god." She could barely get her words out through their howling laughter, and soon the elevator beeped and arrived at the bottom floor. They both walked out, attempting to hold in their laughter.

"Okay, but, in all seriousness, you have some pretty nice feet." She said as they walked through the city. Puddles reflected the night sky after a fresh fall shower, the pavement was dark and damp.

"Yikes, Peri, don't go getting all freaky on me." Lapis joked, zipping up her jacket.

"Lapis, you're more of a freak than me, and you know it." Peridot reminded her, staring up into the sky as they walked. God, it was so beautiful, more than usual. It was like she was looking at the sky from an entirely different planet, but that was probably because she was still high.

"Alright, you caught me," she raised her hands and leaned closer to Peridot.

"I'm a real freak." She murmured, and Peridot slightly blushed, laughing nervously.

Lapis dropped a ton of snacks on the counter of the convenience store, and held up her finger.

"Hold on, there's more.." She laughed. Lapis found herself squinting, the lights were bright as hell, she could barely see. Peridot pulled out her wallet, and decided she'd put this on the credit card, since she only had about seven dollars and eighty cents in the change pocket.

"Jesus, Lapis, are you eating for two?" Peridot asked as the girl brought up another heap of junk food to the counter.

"That'll be… 45.57, honey." He looked at Peridot expectantly, and she grabbed for the debit machine, she was going to regret buying this later, but right now, she was on cloud nine, and she couldn't care less.

"Here, here, it tastes really good, I swear." She took a pickle and dipped it into the Napoleon ice cream, giving it to Peridot.

"Alright, if you say so." She shrugged, and took a bite of the combination, immediately spitting it out.

"You liar! That tastes horrible! Eugh!" She exclaimed, the girl couldn't stifle her laughter, and neither could Lapis, who was happily chewing the same thing she'd given Peridot.

"Fine, have some gummy worms, then." Lapis took out a bag of gummy worms and gave it to Peridot, who happily ripped open the top and shoved a few in her mouth.

"Ugh, why am I so hungry?" Peridot growled, digging her hand into a bag of Cheetos, and grabbed a handful and shoving a few in her mouth before crunching them loudly in her mouth. Lapis soon after took a handful of the cheesy snack, and licked her fingers contently.

"Want some?" She offered, holding up a bottle of whipped cream in Peridot's view. The girl eagerly accepted, and Lapis brought it up to her mouth, giving her a good amount before bringing the nozzle to her mouth for a taste.

"This has got to be, the best thing I've ever tasted." Peridot laughed, and Lapis agreed silently. Soon enough the can was empty, and Peridot frowned. Lapis shrugged and opened a package of oreos with a loud rip of the plastic.

"We should do this more often, I've never been more relaxed." Peridot stated in a mellow tone. This was certainly one of the most interesting nights of her life.

"You're right, we should." Lapis agreed, and they sat there quietly for a while, watching their show as they snacked on their hoard of processed foods.

"So, what else feels better when you're high?" Peridot asked curiously, and Lapis smiled, thinking for a moment.

"Well, kissing comes to mi-"

"Let's do it then."

"Peridot, I'm not talking about chicken kissing. I'm talking about real make out sessions." She explained, and Peridot leaned in closer.

"You know, I bet you'd actually enjoy it if you gave it a chance." Peridot challenged, and Lapis lazily turned her head.

"You have a thing for me, don't you?"

"I don't know…..what about you?"

"God, Peridot, what do you expect me to say with an answer like that." Lapis complained, and Peridot leaned in closer.

"Let's try it. We'll try it, if you don't like it we'll never talk about it again, and if you do, you break up with Buck." Peridot's heart beat frantically, her eyes dilated. This was incredible, she'd never felt so alive.

"Alright." Lapis simply replied, and leaned in closer to Peridot, kissing her square on the lips, and pulling away after barely a second.

"You said this wasn't a chicken ki-" Peridot was cut off when Lapis suddenly mashed their lips together, her fists clenched in Peridot's shirt. Lapis was absolutely right, Peridot felt like she was about to melt into a hot puddle of goo. The blue haired girl pulled Peridot onto her lap and bit her lip softly, making Peridot whimper ever so slightly.

"….don't tell Buck, okay?" Peridot nodded obediently, and climbed off of her lap. Exhaustion crept up on the two before they knew it.


	3. Lapis and Peridot go to a party

Saturday night homework was always a drag. She could barely focus, and her mind kept wandering. Specifically back to the previous night that she'd spent with her roommate. Peridot was trying to forget about that feeling of flying, no worries, no anxiety, just having a great time with Lapis. She was trying so hard, but she wanted more.

"Aren't you going to do your homework? If you fail because you wouldn't do the work, I'm not helping you anymo-"

"Sh, Peri…I'm watching something.." Lapis interrupted, she'd zoned out with her eyes glued to the television.

"The belt then brings the sandwiches to a mechanized cutter…" the narrator of the show explained, and Peridot frowned. She might as well join her, her back was starting to get stiff anyways. Peridot sat down on the couch beside her, watching the show explain how pre-packaged sandwiches were made.

"Lapis, like I said, I can't help you if you can't help yourself." Peridot reminded her, and Lapis groaned in annoyance.

"…think I might go to Buck's tonight…" she grumbled under her breath, and Peridot looked up at her with a desperate stare.

"Lapis…come on, don't…" Peridot begged quietly, and Lapis sighed heavily.

"You know Peridot, you're acting pretty strange for someone who's just my friend."

"Just your…friend?" Peridot repeated. She sounded heart broken.

"God, you're so sensitive. I can't believe you." Lapis complained, and stood up hastily. Peridot watched her in silence. The girl grabbed a her bra from the laundry bin and walked towards their room.

"W-wait, you're actually going?" She cried, and Lapis poked her head out from inside the room.

"Yeah, Peridot." She answered shortly, and resumed changing out of view.

"Lapis, please..come on, we can do something fun, I'm sorry…" she pleaded with the girl, and there was a long pause.

"He's having a party…you can come if you want.." She offered quietly. Peridot was never one who was the life of the party, it was usually Lapis dragging her out to some crazy house party she heard about from a friend of a friend. Peridot wasn't exactly psyched to attend such a thing, but there was one thing that motivated her. That strong, bitter jealousy that had planted itself deep in the very being of the girl.

"Alright. I'm coming then." Peridot nodded, and walked in to the room.

"Just wear your jeans." Lapis said to Peridot, and the girl picked up a pair that had been carelessly been tossed on the floor, sniffing it briefly before determining it fit to wear out. Peridot slipping on a shirt that she'd won in a contest, it was black and had the Doritos logo on it.

"Do you have to wear that?"

"Oh sorry, let me get my dress shirt." Peridot retorted, and Lapis couldn't help but let out a snort chuckle.

The two walked up to the door of a rather large house. Buck's father let him have parties with his friends on the regular, since he claimed he would better appeal to the youth, earning himself future votes. In his eyes, a seventeen year old son was his ticket to gaining political power.

Music boomed from inside the house, which already made her regret coming. This music was all trashy pop and rap, she'd rather stick her head in the ground than listen to Taylor Swift sing about some idiotic ex-boyfriend.

"Looks promising." Peridot remarked, and Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here if you're going to complain?" Lapis asked with a smirk. Peridot only grumbled in response and crossed her arms.

Lapis didn't even bother knocking, she just went right in, taking Peridot's hand so that she wouldn't lose the short girl. Soon, they reached Buck at the heart of the crowd, surrounded by his friends, and laughing quite hardily.

"Buck!" She called, waving her hand, but he didn't answer, he was too busy talking with some girl that wore a skimpy dress and had obviously had too much to drink.

The girl groaned, and Peridot snickered, which earned her a glare from Lapis. They both squeezed their way past multiple guests before reaching Buck, and Lapis sat down in-between him and the drunk girl.

"Excuse me." Was all Lapis offered to her, and the girl rolled her eyes. Peridot sat at the other side of the couch from them, watching Buck like a hawk.

"Hey babe, I missed you last night.." He smiled before leaning in for a kiss. His breath was stained with the scent of alcohol, which caused Lapis to pull away.

"Come on, sugar, don't be like that.." He wrapped an arm around her waist, the girl looked visibly uncomfortable. Seeing that she was being completely ignored now, the other girl left, wobbling in her heels. Peridot quickly took her spot, getting closer to Lapis.

"Lapis!" She hissed under her breath, placing a hand on the other's back. She looked back at Peridot, pleading for help without words. The two could have a conversation without uttering a single word, using their eyes and expressions alone. After a somewhat brief staring completion between them, Peridot sighed, and grabbed a random cup of god-knows-what that was sitting on the side table, and dumped it on Lapis' lap.

"Oh, Lapis…I'm sorry.. I better take you to the washroom.." Lapis gasped in surprise, but she knew she could only blame herself for that. She pried herself from Buck's arms and Peridot followed her.

"Do you know how expensive this skirt is?!" She growled at the shorter of the two, but Peridot looked completely unapologetic.

"My hand slipped." She smirked up at the other, and earned a groan from Lapis.

"You're buying me a new skirt if this doesn't come out…" she said, wringing out the skirt.

"You obviously don't want to be here, why don't we just go home?" Peridot proposed, but Lapis only shook her head.

"Not yet."

"Why? He hasn't given you your drugs yet? You know, Lapis, one day he's gonna really get down to business with you, and I won't…I won't be there to save you.." *she muttered, the blonde's eyes began to water, and Lapis frowned.

"Babe?" Buck called from the bottom of the staircase. He had come looking for them, causing Lapis to momentarily panic.

"In here!" Lapis whispered to Peridot, and pulled her into the washroom, closing the door. She leaned against it so that it wouldn't open, and Peridot walked further inside.

"Peridot…." Lapis said in a hushed voice, and Peridot looked up at Lapis.

"I just want to know…that…you're not going to forget about me…since you have Buck.." Peridot explained, and Lapis cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Peridot…I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care how sorry you are, Lapis! I don't want you to leave, prove to me that you won't leave!" She begged, causing Lapis to step away from the door.

"How about this?" She spoke quietly, taking Peridot into her arms, pressing their lips together and closing her eyes. Peridot melted into the kiss. She was instantly convinced, Lapis wasn't leaving any time soon.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Buck in the doorway. Lapis quickly turned around to see her boyfriend standing there. Peridot poked her head around Lapis, and her eyes widened, she didn't know how to react. Lapis was in the same boat. The boy lowered his tinted glasses in shock, and Lapis frowned nervously. At this moment, there was only one word that came to her mind.

 _Shit._


	4. Lapis takes a nap

"It's over! My life is over." Lapis exclaimed as she gripped the arms of the chair, her frappacino dripped condensation on the petrified wood table. The afternoon sun shone through the window, shedding light in the quite lounge that they sat in. A girl across the room looked up from her laptop, fixing her glasses and giving Lapis an annoyed look. Lapis returned the expression.

"Come on, Lapis. It's not that bad. Buck was an ass anyways, and you can always get your damn weed from sour cream. Y'know, if he'll still talk to you." Amethyst said in a calm tone, and took a long draw from the straw that was submerged in her iced coffee. It was a milky, creamy brown, and ice danced in the cup as it was moved around.

"That's not the point! He gave it to me for _free_. This sucks." Lapis pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"You're so shallow." She laughed, pulling out her phone. It buzzed in her hands, and when she looked at her notifications she saw a certain girl messaging her. Amethyst began tapping out a reply.

"How the hell are you not?" She laughed, and Amethyst did so as well.

"Um, because? I'd like to have an actual relationship with someone? You should try it sometime, it's a real blast." Amethyst tucked away her phone, and leaned back into her chair as well. Lapis tapped her finger against the fake leather of the chair, admiring the sound it made as she did so.

"I don't know…where I would start.." Lapis said quietly. She'd love to say that she was feeling sorry for herself, and that she didn't deserve this, but she totally did. She didn't even find Buck attractive.

"Look, I don't play matchmaker for straights. How about you try asking Garnet." Amethyst said with a bored expression, and Lapis looked at her with an amused smirk.

"I never said I was straight." Lapis reminded her, and Amethyst laughed.

"Then what the hell are you?" Amethyst leaned in with interest, gulping down her beverage.

"…questioning." She simply replied, and Amethyst groaned.

"God, you sound like such a …good little Christian girl."

"Whatever, Amethyst…I just…I don't know yet." Lapis brought a few spindly fingers up to her mouth and began chewing on a fingernail. She hadn't talked to Peridot since last night, god she was stupid. She was just angry, she needed to let it out, but she picked the wrong way to do it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! This isn't my fault, Lapis!" Peridot had screamed, and Lapis growled with anger.

"You obviously knew this would happen! Why couldn't you just wait until we were at home?! If I knew it would prevent this damn mess I would have made out with you for all I care!" Lapis argued, she stomped her foot like an angry bull, and Peridot blushed profusely, taking a step back.

"Just, wait, stop…this won't solve anything, Lapis." Peridot begged, but the girl was pissed off beyond belief.

"No! I don't care, Peridot…you're just, so possessive! You drive me insane, and you know what?! We're not friends anymore!" Lapis shouted, and she stormed down the street. Alone, and into the dark of the night.

"Lapis! Lapis, no! Please!" Peridot cried with concern, but the girl fled, and was soon out of sight.

"-llo? Earth to Lapis?" Amethyst laughed, waving a hand at her, and her eyes snapped back to look at Amethyst.

"Oh, uh…sorry." Lapis apologized, and picked up her beverage. She was exhausted, and needed a dose of caffeine.

"Dude, you could use a nap." She pointed out, and Lapis sighed.

"Yeah, guess I could." Lapis agreed. They sat in silence for a while before Amethyst spoke up again.

"If you're questioning, why not try for a girlfriend this time. " The shorter girl suggested, and Lapis chuckled slightly.

"Amethyst, I just broke up with someone, I need some time, okay?" She ran a hand through her hair, indicating just how stressed out she was. Lapis hadn't gone home last night, she'd just walked around for a while, and spent a few hours in a 24 hour chain restaurant.

"Whatever you say, it's your love life, Lapis." The girl crossed her legs loosely, and a slurping sound could be heard, indicating she was finished her iced coffee.

"Hey, you never told me why he broke up with you. I've heard enough rumors for a century, though." Amethyst slightly blushed.

"Did he really find you in his own room with two other guys?" She whispered quietly, and Lapis looked back at her with disgust.

"No way!" She debunked the rumor as fast as it had popped up.

"God, what happened then?" Amethyst was dying to know, it showed in her eyes.

"Alright, alright." Lapis took in a breath, and let it out.

"He found me…kissing somebody." She said vaguely, and Amethyst clicked her tongue.

"Come on, man, who?" She begged, and Lapis bit her lip. Should she tell her? What would Amethyst say? Maybe she would be jealous..Amethyst did have a thing for Peridot.

"…I..uh…I don't really remember." Lapis said quietly.

"Damn, really?" Amethyst asked, and Lapis nodded in response.

"Alright then." The girl stood up to throw the plastic cup in the trash.

"I gotta go, I have a thing with Pearl." She explained, picking up her single strap bag.

"Pearl? You know she has a thing for you, right?" Lapis laughed, and Amethyst did as well.

"You think I don't know?She never stops staring at me. And, she's been pretty peeved about what happened at that party with Peridot and me. Nothing even happened, anyways." Amethyst sighed, and Lapis looked suddenly interested in the topic.

"What did she do? Did she say anything?" Lapis asked rather abruptly, and Amethyst shrugged.

"Well…she said she'd changed her mind..and muttered something about you… didn't really catch most of it.. You sure she doesn't have a thing for you?" She smirked. Of course Peridot had a thing for her.

"Oh come on, everyone says that. We're just close friends." Lapis rolled her eyes, and Amethyst chuckled.

"Whatever, dude. See ya 'round." Amethyst gave a light punch to her shoulder and walked off, leaving Lapis alone.

Peridot was slumped on the couch, the TV was off, her phone was dropped on the floor, and she wore a genuine frown. How could she let Lapis run off like that? This wasn't the first time she'd done this. She could get herself killed wandering around at night, this wasn't exactly the safest city they lived in.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. Poor Lapis. Sure, she was thrilled that she wouldn't be seeing Buck anymore, but Lapis was so upset, and Peridot couldn't take it. Her conscience wouldn't allow it.

"Lapis?" Buck had asked, bewildered by the sight. Lapis shook her head, walking towards him with guilt.

"Buck, it's…it's not what it looks like, we were just- it's..it's complicated..!" She followed him into the hallway, and Peridot poked her head out to watch the scene unfold.

"Lapis, I don't want to hear it. You've… betrayed my trust. I don't think I can forgive you.." He sighed. The boy was obviously heart broken, you could see it in the way he moved.

"Please, Buck, just believe me, it won't happen again, I'll make su-"

"We're through Lapis. We're done." He turned around and walked down the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Shit! No!" Lapis whispered to herself, and went after him.

"Buck, please, I, I love you!" She begged, but he shook his head.

"You should have thought about that before cheating on me!" He said in a hurt tone, and took a seat with his friends. Lapis ran outside, and Peridot followed afterwards, looking to comfort her best friend.

Lapis burst through the door, hastily walking towards the couch and taking a seat, and bringing Peridot back to reality.

"W-..what are you doing here? Where have you been?!" Peridot blushed a slight pink, and Lapis pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Peridot …I'm sorry..please forgive me." She begged, the girl sounded as if she was on the brink of tears.

"You're…my best friend..I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.." She said softly, and Peridot smiled warmly.

"It's okay, Lapis..I understand." They stayed like that for a few moments before letting go, and Lapis slumped against the couch as Peridot had earlier.

"I can't…believe it. I'm not with Buck anymore. He's gone." She stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"You still have me." Peridot shyly reminded her, swinging her feet off of the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, I know..but, we're different." She sighed, and Peridot frowned.

"How so?" She asked. She wanted to hear this, even if she already knew the answer.

"We're just friends." She said shortly, and Peridot sighed.

"…don't have to be…" Peridot mumbled, and Lapis turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Peridot replied. Lapis leaned in closer, and looked at her curiously.

"Do you have a thing for me?" She asked quietly.

"A thing?" Peridot began to sweat. She gulped.

"Yeah, you know…do you..like me..in that way?" Lapis tried to explain, and Peridot turned away.

"Why would I like a straight girl?" Peridot looked down at the floor as she spoke.

"I told you I'm not fucking straight! I'm like, questioning …or something." Lapis trailed off.

"Or something." Peridot repeated.

"You know what, never mind. I don't care." Lapis huffed, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Peridot asked.

"I'm taking a nap."

Peridot watched her walk down the hallway, eventually closing the door to their shared room. Lapis would manage to squeeze if out of her one day, but today just wasn't that day.


	5. Peridot helps Lapis with her homework

The setting sun's glow was blocked by a thick blanket that was draped over the window. It was blacked out, no sunlight whatsoever got in, just the way Lapis liked it. Peridot, on the other hand, felt like she was living like a vampire with all of the windows blocked up, not to mention it screamed that they had drugs tucked away somewhere in the apartment. Which was true, but she'd rather not have other people know that.

Lapis' eyes slowly cracked open, and she stared across the room, at the desk across the room, where books were left open, pencil case contents spilled over a notebook. She sat up and stretched her arms out with a content groan, and sat up at the edge of the bed. And that's when she'd remembered her dream.

"Want another, Lapis?" Peridot cooed lovingly, waving a strawberry in front of Lapis' face. The two sat rather close, legs nearly tangling together as Peridot grinned with delight.

"Yeah, give it to me." Lapis breathed, and the girl shoved the berry between her lips, and Lapis took a bite from it, letting ripe, red, aromatic strawberry juice leak down her chin, and drip down onto Peridot's hand.

"You're making a mess." She complained, and licked the drop off of her hand, smiling mischievously. Lapis could feel her face heat up.

"I-I'm sorry, Peridot, I-" she stammered. So uncharacteristic of her.

"I never said I didn't like it." The shorter said in a sultry tone, moving in for a kiss, and that's all she could remember.

"W-…what the hell…" she murmured to herself. Why was she flushed in the face? She'd had plenty of dreams that involved intimate situations of the same kind, and they'd never gotten to her. Why this one? Why was this time so special. She pulled out her phone to try and distract herself, and the door creaked open, causing Lapis to quickly turn her head to the source of the sound.

Peridot took a good look at her, Lapis' face was flushed, she was all jumpy, and last but not least, she was looking at something on her phone.

"…is this a bad time?" Peridot fought the urge to laugh, and was shown in a smirk she tried to hide. Lapis quickly caught on to what Peridot was thinking in this moment, and put her phone down.

"Uh, no, come in.." She nervously smiled, and Peridot walked in.

"Did you do your homework? We have school tomorrow, you know. It's Sunday." She droned on, tidying up a bit, throwing trash in the garbage pail. Lapis groaned, and flopped back on the bed. She took a look at the girl and her face slightly heated up again.

"Look, Lapis. I'm willing to help you, just-"

"Are you wearing make up?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Why the hell would I wear make up." She replied, and came to sit beside Lapis.

"You look…nice…I guess." She mumbled, and Peridot slightly blushed.

"…thanks?" Peridot looked down at herself. She was wearing a lime green tank top and captain America pajama pants. Not to mention her hair, which had been pulled back into a ponytail to hide how greasy her hair had gotten. In what way exactly did she look nice? Peridot told herself to stop over analyzing, and turned to look at Lapis again.

"Come on, I'll help you. We can do it together." Peridot offered. Lapis sighed heavily and stood up.

"Alright. Let's go then."

A trip to the washroom and a few crackers smothered in peanut butter later, they sat on the couch, and had Lapis' math book sprawled out on her lap.

"What the hell have you been doing? This thing is empty!" She scolded the girl, pulling out a mechanical pencil from her pencil case. She pointed out a question in the book, and Lapis blushed. What the hell did she think she was doing?! If she wanted to point to something, she should have taken it out of her lap, first.

"Here, let's start with this one." Lapis didn't say anything, she just tried to ignore knew it was shitty, and she knew Lapis wouldn't point it out because of her 'no homo' policy with Peridot. She would deny the fact that she had a crush on Lapis until she was blue in the face, but she could at least drop some hints.

"Y-…yeah. Whatever." Lapis averted her eyes from Peridot, and the girl could see the effect she was having on Lapis. Peridot splayed a hand over her arm, and Lapis' breath obviously hitched. She knew Peridot had heard, and she knew what Peridot was trying to do.

"Maybe I should go find a tutor that isn't so damn gay." Lapis growled in frustration, and Peridot frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to help you." Peridot tried to sound clueless, but Lapis saw right through it.

"Ohh, no. I know what you're after. You want to put your little lesbian hands all over me, don't you? You want me to gasp and sigh for you, and let out those sweet noises only Buck has ever heard? How's this, peridot? Aah, ooh, please Peridot, more, don't stop!" She began to tease the poor girl, who's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah. Except you won't be faking them this time." Peridot said with a smirk. This time it was Lapis' turn to blush profusely. She was utterly speechless. Was Lapis still dreaming? Because she really wanted to kiss Peridot right now. Like, really badly. So she did.

Lapis crashed their lips together, and draped her arms around Peridot's shoulders, and while Peridot was surprised, she instantly melted into the kiss, enjoying the warmth that was emitted from Lapis, and how soft her lips were, she never wanted this to end. Lapis pulled Peridot into her lap suddenly, and tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, which made the flesh throb with life.

Peridot poked her tongue at Lapis' lips, which earned her entry to the other's mouth. Their tongues swirled in unison, exploring for a while until Lapis initiated a struggle for dominance. Peridot pushed against Lapis' tongue, slipping a few times. But when Lapis began to push into her mouth, she got sharp canines grazing along her tongue, threatening a bite if she didn't back off.

Peridot smiled into the kiss as Lapis retreated, and pushed down her tongue, preventing her from moving it at all. The girl then moved away from her mouth, placing rough kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. A shaky breath was let free as teeth scraped against her skin, and Peridot murmured something lowly.

"You're all mine, Lapis." She hissed in a possessive tone, she was just getting started.

"You fucking wish, you l-lesbian.." Lapis spat at her, she was getting such a thrill out of challenging Peridot like this, because she knew she'd get what she wanted.

"You sure you're not a lesbian as well, Lapis?" She laughed, and dug her teeth into the curve of Lapis' neck.

"Yeah, ri-ah, fuck…Peridot.." Lapis breathed, the girl bit her like some sort of feral animal. She Peridot was going to mark her up as much as possible, and she was going to say something before Peridot made it impossible for her to wear anything but a modest sweater to school tomorrow. Peridot chuckled lowly, and licked the wound lovingly, making Lapis shiver in delight.

"Don't… not there…" she said quietly as Peridot gave tender kisses over the wounded skin. Peridot felt as if she was in a dizzying spell, the girl was drunk with power and she didn't plan on stopping.

"Where would you prefer it then, Lapis?" She chuckled, and moved up to her ear, and tugged at the lobe between her teeth.

"Hm?" Her hot breath hit Lapis' sensitive skin, seemingly cool in comparison. Her thoughts seemed to sit at the surface of the sea of her mind, and Lapis was at the bottom, struggling to reach them.

"D-…do what you want.." Lapis answered, and Peridot smiled in satisfaction.

"Gladly." Peridot hummed into Lapis' ear, earning her a slight moan from the girl.

"You better pick out a nice hoodie, Lapis…you're gonna need it." She chuckled quietly. Lapis only looked up at the ceiling silently, she couldn't even think right now. Let alone offer her a retort.

"Mmf!" She bit her lip to prevent a loud noise. She didn't want the neighbors finding out what they were doing. Bites and hickeys soon littered her delicate skin, and Peridot wiped her mouth off proudly.

"Peridot..oh..my god…" she spoke in a breathless tone, and stared at her with awe-filled eyes.

"…kiss me." The blue haired girl whispered. Peridot took Lapis' chin in her hand, and brought her lips closer for another deep kiss. That's when there was a knock at the door. Lapis pulled away from Peridot, and stared at her, biting her lip.

"You gotta answer it, I…I can't like this!" She explained, and Peridot grinned proudly.

"Lapis? Lapis, I'm sorry, baby, we can make this work!" Buck's voice could be heard through the wooden door, and Lapis' expression became fearful.

"Shit. Shit…Peridot! Tell him I'm not here!" She pleaded, but the girl removed herself from Lapis' lap, and wore an evil grin.

"I don't know, Lapis. I think that's for you." She flicked on the television without a worry, humming happily.

"Peridot, you asshole!" She whispered yelled, but was ignored.

"Uuhmm…" Lapis scrambled around the apartment frantically.

"Lapis, I can hear you in there! Come on, answer the door, sweetheart…" he begged, and was granted his request. The door swung open hastily, and revealed Lapis, who wore a thick scarf over a tank top and shorts.

"Hi! Uh..Buck.." She blushed slightly, and really hoped he wouldn't ask about the scarf.

"What's with the scarf?" He asked about the scarf.

"Hah, well, I..uh.." Peridot watched from the couch, hoping that he would find out, and leave them alone finally.

"I was..cold." She lied, obvious she was really bad at it, and Buck walked in, uninvited.

"Huh..never seen your place before." He shrugged, and took a look around. Peridot glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Lapis took a seat on the couch beside Peridot, who tugged at the scarf.

"Peridot!" She growled through her teeth quietly, and Buck sat down on the other side of Lapis.

"Hey, uh…Peridot?" He looked over at her with a polite smile. She hated that smile.

"You mind..giving us some time?" He asked, and Peridot turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I do mind actually. Me and Lapis were kind of in the middle of something." She complained, she could tell she was getting on Lapis' last nerve.

"You'll…have to excuse her, Buck. She's acting really strange today. Not to mention _annoying_." Lapis frowned. Buck placed a hand on Lapis' shoulder, and took off his glasses.

"Lapis…I..really don't want our relationship to end like this..I'm sure it..really wasn't what it looked like.." He took her hand and smiled humbly.

"Let's…let's get back together. I really can't live with-" he was interrupted by his cell phone. His father was calling him.

"Hold on..I should take this." He stood up and walked out the door and into the hallway to take the call.

"Lapis!" Peridot called, but the girl didn't look at her. Maybe she would respond if she took a different approach. Peridot got onto her knees, and came closer to her ear, nibbling it gently. Her breath hitched ever so slightly.

"Hnn…Peridot..not now..please.." She pleaded quietly, but Peridot showed no mercy.

"Don't you dare get back with him…you're mine.." She demanded in a breathy whisper. They were interrupted again when Buck came back into the room, turning off the screen of his phone. Lapis pushed Peridot off of her, and tried to refocus on the situation.

"Lapis..what do you say? Please, I need you.." He said sweetly, and the girl stood up. Peridot's expression became desperate, and her heart broke as Lapis walked into his embrace.

"That's my girl." He smiled contently, and Peridot nearly cried. She actually thought she'd had her that time.


	6. Lapis and Peridot take a day off

Ice cream always made it hurt less, or, at least distracted her from what was hurting her. Peridot shoveled the sugary confectionery into her mouth with a large spoon, and flipped through the stations on the television. Nothing could improve her mood. Everything sucked, and nothing was okay. All she could do was sulk on this couch, while Lapis was out having a great time with her boyfriend.

She ran the events of last night through her head, every little detail made it hurt even more, because she knew that was the last time she would ever be able to do that with Lapis. She felt as if her heart had sunken into her gut, and her voice was completely gone.

She had it bad for Lapis, only God could help her now. She loved her blue hair that always had a subtle smell of cucumber from that weird shampoo she uses, to her skin, that was irresistibly smooth, and held her natural scent, which she never covered up with perfume. Her smile was worth more than all the diamonds in the world, and her deep, blue eyes, god, she could lose any sense of time she had when she looked into them.

And the way she sounded when Peridot had left that first mark, she couldn't stop playing it over and over in her head, which caused sparks of butterflies to find their way into her chest. The girl snapped out of it, and realized her ice cream was melting. Peridot got up and put it back in the freezer, and began to get ready for work. Peridot never felt that Mondays were a drag, she always thought it was the day you were most full of energy and prepared to do work, since you were well rested. Today she didn't feel like doing anything, though.

Peridot got dressed anyways, though. She slipped on her headphones, blasted some of her loudest music, and got going. It was going to be a long shift.

"You okay, Peridot?" The man asked, his long hair had been pulled into a ponytail, and had on a gray T-shirt, with baggy jeans. He wore a friendly smile, it showed that he was worried for Peridot.

"I'm fine, Greg." She answered, trying not to sound bitter. Peridot sat on a wobbly stool behind the counter of the cash register, wearing a dark magenta apron, with skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Alright, pal. If you don't wanna talk about it, I won't pry." He sighed, and went back to stocking the shelves with ketchup. Peridot felt like she wanted to throw up, she wanted to go crawl into a hole and die.

"You can leave early if you're not feeling your best, kid." He offered, and Peridot gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, I'm just..going through a lot lately." Peridot said quietly.

"Hey, I understand. I used to live in my van. We all have our rough patches." Greg laughed, trying to lighten the mood. The girl untied her apron and hung it up on a hook beside the television behind the counter, and walked to the back of the store, grabbing her coat and bag.

'Im sorry.' It was buried in her notifications, and the message was under Lapis' name. Sure she was. That's why she ran off with Buck.

'I'm*' was all she replied with, snickering in satisfaction. When Peridot got home, she quickly discovered that Lapis was nowhere to be found. 'Fine,Peridot. Be a prick' she had sent earlier, while Peridot was walking home. Another had been sent a couple minutes earlier. 'I'm staying the night at Buck's'. Peridot turned off the screen and tossed her phone on the couch, and her eyes stung. She tried to prevent it from happening, she really did. But whether Peridot liked it or not, it was inevitable.

Tears sprung up in her eyes, and she let out a sob from between her clenched teeth. The blonde grabbed a pillow and screamed into the soft fabric, letting out her frustration. She hated Lapis, she hated her so much, and she couldn't stop thinking about her. She just wanted her, she wanted her so bad, and Peridot knew Lapis wanted to give it a shot. Why else would she be the one to randomly mash their lips together like she had yesterday?

What would it take for Lapis to break up with that guy? Some sort of miracle? It was hopeless, as long as he had a steady supply of drugs, Lapis was there.

All Peridot could do was sob, and feel bad for herself, and think about Lapis. Peridot ended up crying herself to sleep on the couch, and when she woke up, Lapis was in the kitchen, and she was cooking. Peridot sat up, confused by her presence.

"I thought you were at Buck's." Peridot said as she entered the kitchen. Her back was stiff from sleeping on the couch, and she walked towards the cupboard as she stretched herself out.

"I needed a fresh uniform." She explained, and flipped a pancake with a spatula, smiling as it sizzled.

"If you think you're going to fix this with pancakes, you've got another thing coming, Lapis." She said sternly, and filled a glass with water. Lapis frowned, and slipped another pancake onto a large plate.

"I don't, I just thought it would be..nice." She explained, and blushed slightly. Peridot did as well, and turned away. She wasn't just going to forgive her because she had a huge crush on her, it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I missed you last night..I just..thought you wouldn't want to see me.." Lapis looked down into the frying pan, waiting for some sort of response. Alright, maybe it would be that easy.

"Whatever, Lapis. I don't care, okay? Do what you want." She huffed, and grabbed a pancake, taking a bite out of it. She had to admit, Lapis was a great cook when she wanted to be. Peridot was about to leave the kitchen, when Lapis grabbed her sleeve, catching Peridot's attention.

"I didn't want to make you cry…" she said quietly, and Peridot's eyes widened. How did she know? Was it that obvious? She turned around to face her, and their eyes met. There was a certain spark that neither could ignore, and Peridot's cheeks became a slight pink.

"Let go of me." Peridot hissed, but Lapis only smirked.

"Or what?" She chuckled. Just ignore her, don't give in, don't give in.

"I-…I'll get angry." There was no sincerity behind her words, her voice shook, and she couldn't help outright staring at her.

"Peridot…" Lapis started.

"What?"

"I think I like you…not in the friend way."

"Duh." She retorted.

"Please…just..let me.." Lapis whispered, bringing a hand up to Peridot's chin, and tilting up her face. Peridot's cheeks became even pinker. She didn't say another word.

Lapis caught herself kissing Peridot again, and Peridot wanted it. In fact, she leaned closer to her, and Lapis pushed her against the wall on the kitchen, being gentle and showing the girl just how much she really did want to kiss her.

"Lapis, we can't..!" Peridot managed to mumble, and Lapis frowned.

"No, I mean..we're late for school!" Peridot pulled out her phone from her pocket, and showed the other the time, to which she replied by continuing to kiss her tenderly.

"Screw it… let's stay home today.." Lapis suggested in a quiet voice. Peridot was about to decline, when Lapis moved away from her lips, and started heading south.

"Fine…" she squeaked, and sighed dreamily as Lapis took the lead.


	7. Lapis pets Peridot like the cat she is

"Lapis, wait.. Wait, give me a break.." Peridot panted, and the girl pulled away.

"Sorry, Dot.." She laughed, and gave a final, sugared kiss, before backing away from her, giving Peridot some space. The girl hadn't even left a mark on her, and they'd been going at it for an hour. Peridot sighed, and felt around her neck.

"Have you ever done this before?" Peridot asked, the girl was so gentle, she made it known that she'd never hurt a hair on her head.

"You didn't even leave a mark.." She said in a confused tone.

"I didn't want to hurt you..you're so…" Lapis smiled bashfully, and raised a hand to run along the skin of her shoulder. She didn't finish her statement, she just tried to get her message across through touch, and Peridot already knew what she meant. She just wanted to hear it.

"I'm so what?" She asked, acting clueless.

"You're..so beautiful..I just want you to feel good.." She whispered, smiling at the floor. Peridot's heart skipped a beat, Lapis was so cheesy, but she knew that the girl was always one for cute scenarios and fluffy conversations.

After a few moments of silence, Peridot couldn't ignore the elephant in the room, she had to bring it up.

"…what about Buck." She asked quietly.

"Peridot..I.." She clenched her fists and wore a frustrated expression. Peridot sighed, and covered her eyes with a hand. This girl was driving her insane.

"Lapis, I'm not going to do this with you. You have to choose one person, okay?" Peridot said, there was no sympathy in her voice, how could she feel sympathy for a girl who was cheating on her boyfriend with her?

"Peridot…please…" she begged quietly, and Peridot sighed.

"Lapis, I can help you. You don't need to be high all the time. Okay? Please..I just.." She laced their fingers together gently, causing Lapis to be speechless. She could see Peridot really wanted to be with her, she wanted to help, she cared so much for her. Lapis looked away from Peridot, but the shorter of the two wasn't having it.

"Lapis, look at me." Peridot demanded, reaching a hand up to her face so that she could tilt her face to look her in the eyes. Lapis' eyes were watering.

"Peri…" her voice cracked, and Peridot's breath hitched. She immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Lapis…" she murmured, rubbing her back slowly for extra comfort. They stayed there for a little while, Peridot didn't even know how long they stayed there, but it felt really good, and she was sure Lapis needed this.

"I need to break up with Buck…" she said quietly, and Peridot's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really? You're actually going to do it?" Peridot asked with excitement in her voice, but when Lapis hesitated, it really brought down her spirit. Lapis pulled away to look into Peridot's eyes, this would be a huge step for the girl, a major turn around in her life.

"Yeah..I..I will." She nodded with bright eyes, and Peridot smiled warmly.

"Wow..I..can't believe this is happening.." Peridot said quietly, and gave Lapis a kiss on the lips, to which the girl reacted by giggling briefly.

"Well, believe it." She smiled proudly, and that's when Lapis received a text.

'Where were you today? You missed a hell of a time.'

Lapis sighed quietly, and called up her keyboard.

"Who is it?" Peridot tried to look at her screen, but Lapis pulled away, and taking the conversation out of Peridot's view. The girl crossed her arms and looked away with a grumpy expression. 'Was sick. You free?' Lapis answered, and the boy began to type. A few replies later, Lapis stood up and walked towards their room.

"Where are you going?" Peridot asked, and Lapis shut the door before giving an answer.

"Buck's." She said said from inside their room. Peridot always hated when Lapis said that, and she wanted a way that avoided Lapis being alone with him.

"Why don't you just text him?" She asked, getting up and standing outside the door.

"Peridot…that's like..the cruelest way to break up with someone." Lapis replied, muffled by the door. Peridot wouldn't have cared how Buck got dumped, as long as it happened, but the crueler the better.

"So?" Peridot chuckled, and Lapis swung the door open. She wore a blue crop top that partially showed off her midriff, along with black jeans. Peridot smiled at the site, she wanted to splay her hands across Lapis' hips, enjoying her warm skin as she reached up to give the girl a passionate kiss.

"Peridot, I'm going, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Lapis insisted, and Peridot knew that was the end of it. But she still wanted one thing from Lapis before she left.

"Fine..but..I need something from you first." Peridot said in a low tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you want." Lapis laughed, and walked up closer to the girl, taking her hand and placing it atop her hip. Peridot slightly blushed, sliding it up further to feel the skin of her waist. Smooth, taut and warm. While Peridot was distracted, Lapis softly tilted her chin up with graceful fingers, and stooped down to give her a dizzying kiss.

When Lapis pulled away from Peridot's lips, she ran a hand through the other's messy hair, and Peridot pushed up against the touch, enjoying the attention she was receiving from Lapis. The taller giggled softly, forgetting all about Buck for a second as she continued to stroke Peridot's hair like she was a cat, and Peridot obviously loved it.

When Lapis snapped out of her trance, she noticed they'd been standing there for a full ten minutes, just like that. She gave one last stroke before taking her hand away, which snapped Peridot out of the lazy euphoria she got from Lapis loving touches, using such little effort, but creating such a feeling of closeness and warm love for the girl. It had sent goosebumps down her arms and her spine, but they were fading away now, which made Peridot look down at the floor in disappointment.

"I'll come back soon, and…" Lapis leaned in closer.

"We can continue, since you liked that so much." She whispered mischievously, and Peridot blushed, looking up into her eyes.

"W-well, yeah, but.." She stammered in embarrassment.

"Oh please, Dot, you're just like a little kitten, if you could purr, you would've been purring." She teased, and walked towards the door, waving.

"Bye!" Lapis said with a smile, and out the door she went.

Lapis plugged in her ear buds, and put on some music before pulling a bus ticket out of her wallet. Her emotions swirled feverishly, as she weigh the pros and cons of breaking up with Buck. She was sure she would be doing the right thing here, the guy had barely any restrictions from his father, allowing him to have parties whenever he pleased and always pretended he didn't know about his drug addiction. His mother was nowhere to be found, and Lapis had never heard anything about it.

Now that she thought about it, wouldn't it be cruel to do this to him? He always said she was the light of his life, brought colour into his monotone life with her incredible blue hair, and eyes that were as deep as an ocean. Maybe she should reconsider this, but that would upset Peridot, wouldn't it? It may be too late to reconsider, since her and Peridot were acting like lovers back in the apartment. Why would she stay with him if she didn't love him?

Soon the girl reached his house, and knocked at his fancy door. Jenny answered, and gained a friendly smile at the sight of Lapis. She pulled her in, and Lapis immediately noticed that familiar smell.

"Hey babe, take a seat." Buck said calmly, patting a seat beside him. Sour Cream puffed smoke into the already hazy hair, and Jenny leaned against the side of the couch. Lapis nodded and sat down beside Buck, and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I got something for you, honey." Buck whispered in her ear, which nearly made her jump. She turned to look at him, and saw him digging around in his pocket.

"Sour Cream got these for me yesterday." He showed her a plastic zip lock bag with coloured pills inside, each bright pastels that looked relatively easy to swallow. Peridot popped into her thoughts, reminding her just how bad of an influence Buck was, but her adventurous side was telling her a different message.

"Buck, I can't…I have to go home tonight.." She explained quietly, and Buck wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and giving her soft kisses.

"Come on, honey. You can sleep here tonight, I'll show you a real good time." He promised, but Lapis could only feel guilt course through her thoughts, forcing her to refuse.

"Buck, I'm just going to..go home..I really can't.." Lapis pushed him off of her, successfully slipping through his arms. He gasped quietly, and wore a hurt expression.

"Babe, did I upset you?" He stood up, and went to place a hand on her hip, but she stepped back. He frowned, and took off his glasses.

"No, it's just that…I don't feel very well. I'm going to…go home." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Alright, hey, I want you to have these.." He said, giving Lapis the baggy of drugs, and she looked up at him in disbelief.

"B-but…all of this?" Lapis whispered, and Buck smiled.

"Yeah, I have tons anyways, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." He said sweetly, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before bringing her to the door. Once she was out, Jenny shook her head and laughed.

"You're too generous for your own good, Buck." She smiled sympathetically.

"I'm 90% sure you're going to catch her cheating again." Sour Cream added, and took another deep inhale, letting go a cloud of smoke.

Lapis slid against the door when she got home, it was about 10 pm, and the apartment was pitch dark.

"Lapis? Is that you?" Peridot called from inside their room. The girl straightened herself up, stuck her hands in her pockets, and remembered the bag that Buck had given her. She shoved it deep into her pocket to try and hide it.

"Uhm, yeah." Lapis answered, walking into their room to find Peridot laying on the bottom bunk, reading a book under the light of her lamp that was held up by a clamp that was stuck on to the beam of the bed. Peridot closed her book, making sure to mark her place as she did so. The shorter girl sat up and stared at her with a smile.

"How'd it go?" She asked in a lazy, obviously slightly tired tone. Lapis returned the friendly smile, and pulled off her shirt.

"Good." She answered, her back turned. Peridot couldn't stop herself from staring. Her smooth back seemed to lull Peridot into a trance as she watched the girl unbutton her jeans. Peridot knew all of Lapis' secrets, or most of them, and she decided to tease her a little.

"Aahn!" Lapis cried, probably giving the neighbors the wrong idea of what was going on. Peridot snickered mischievously, her hand smoothed over a certain spot on her back, which caused Lapis to blush profusely, but she made no move to stop Peridot.

"P-…ah..Peridot..stop.." She begged quietly, and Peridot backed away, letting her get changed.

"Alright, alright." She said, hands raised slightly. Once Lapis had wiggled out of her Jeans and slipped into her pajamas, she sat beside Peridot, and smiled, running a hand through her hair lovingly, to which Peridot shut her eyes and leaned in to her touch.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that…" she whispered, and continued to burry her hand in Peridot's fluffy hair.

"Not when I can get even so easily.." Lapis dragged her nails over Peridot's scalp, causing her to whimper lightly. Lapis smiled mischievously, taking pleasure in seeing such a look on Peridot's face. She leaned down and gave Peridot a soft kiss, noticing that the blonde's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're blushing." Lapis teased. Peridot opened her eyes,discovering that she was closer than Peridot thought.

"Gee, really?" She retorted, and after a few more moments, pulled Lapis into a heated kiss. Peridot wanted to continue, she really did, but she was exhausted, she needed to go to sleep.

"Lapis, let's pick this up another time, alright? I'm just..too tired." She said in a slightly raspy voice, pulling away from the other's lips.

"Alright, Peri." She cooed, giving one last peck on the cheek, but she didn't move to climb up the ladder.

"Uh…you gonna go to sleep?" Peridot asked expectantly, and Lapis shyly smiled.

"Can…I sleep with you?" She said quietly, and Peridot nearly laughed. They hadn't done that since they were little kids.

"Why?" Peridot asked curiously.

"Hm…there's a monster under my bed, I'm scared she'll bite me!" Lapis chuckled playfully, and Peridot couldn't help but join her.

"Whatever. Just keep your freezing feet away from me." Peri climbed under the blankets, as well as Lapis, who cuddled up to her. Peridot grumbled when Lapis did so, but adjusted so that she was comfortable. This was nice, drifting to sleep like this was the ultimate comfort, for Peridot at least. Lapis was stressing out about her situation, she just hoped the girl wouldn't find out that Lapis hadn't broken up with Buck yet, even worse, brought home some pretty little pills he'd given to her.


	8. Lapis and Peridot relax on the couch

Love was changing her. It changed how things looked in her eyes, her outlook on life, her very personality. That blonde hair- those blue eyes, gosh, she was gorgeous. Had she always looked like that? The girl wanted to make sure she always wore that incredible smile, this feeling was better than any drug she'd ever taken, and she never wanted it to end.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Peridot snorted as she turned the page to her gaming monthly magazine, causing Lapis' cheeks to turn a slight pink, and her eyes to shift away from the object of her affection. Lapis smiled shyly, even when Peridot was sarcastic, she sounded absolutely perfect.

"Maybe I will." Lapis murmured, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Peridot's lips curl into a slight smile. A laugh track played from the television, temporarily interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. She found herself dwelling on Peridot's quirks far too often lately, and they all drove her mad, every little detail.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, warm and soft. The magazine dropped on the floor with a soft flap of the pages, and Lapis watched as it did so.

"Hey," Peridot whispered in her ear, causing Lapis to shiver, and Peridot to grin triumphantly. Lapis didn't move, she was frozen. The girl's voice sounded heavenly, it felt like home.

"..what'ch'ya thinking about?" Peridot asked, as if she could read minds. Lapis turned her head slowly in order to face Peridot, look into her incredible eyes. Bright like clear summer skies, unlike her deep blue eyes, resembling the unknown and unexplored areas of the ocean. Shark infested and full of mystery.

"You." Lapis blurted out. She had nothing to hide, and if she did, she wanted Peridot to know everything. Lapis trusted her with her life, she was sure. Peridot chuckled in amusement, and brushed some hair out of Lapis' face that had fallen astray. Their eyes were locked, seemingly exchanging thoughts and words without saying anything at all.

Peridot closed her eyes and leaned in to give Lapis a kiss that made her heart soar, her very being rejoice from such an incredible sensation. She smiled subtly into the kiss, slow and tender, she lived for these sort of kisses. When Peridot let the kiss end, Lapis sighed dreamily, and they dove back into the point of no return. Lapis draped her arms around the shorter of the two, while said girl was climbing onto her lap for better access.

Peridot became more aggressive, possessive, her hands scrabbling for purchase on her shirt, gaining better leverage while she continued to make out with this gorgeous girl.

 _Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt._ Peridot's phone buzzed across the couch so far that it fell off. With a quiet curse, Peridot climbed down from her position on top of Lapis and picked up the phone. It was her reminder for laundry day, and if she didn't go now she'd get the crappy washer.

"Hey, let's pick this up later. I have to do the laundry." Peridot explained, tucking the device in her pocket and rubbing Lapis shoulder gently before walking down the hallway. The blue haired girl shrugged and slouched over herself on the couch.

Peridot reached their room, picked up the foldable basket and began to stuff it with their clothes. When she picked up Lapis' black pair of jeans that she had so thoughtfully left on the floor for Peridot to pick up, the zip lock bag slipped out of the pocket. Curiously, the girl bent down to see what exactly it was.

"Lapis what the fuck!" Peridot yelled, livid. Lapis knew that tone all too well. The girl stomped down the hall in a huff, grit teeth and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What? What?" Lapis sat up in surprise.

"What the fuck is this? I thought you broke up with Buck! And don't you dare lie to me, I know you can't afford these!" Peridot squinted her eyes, her fists clenched in anger. Lapis gulped.

"I…he…that was…" she didn't know what to say for herself, she really didn't. This was the end of the line, and Lapis wished she knew how to make her situation better.

"You lied to me! How could you? Here I am thinking that this whole thing was over, but here you are complicating things again!" Peridot looked like she was about to pop like a bottle of coke that just had mentos hurled into the beverage.

"I'm sorry, Peri, I didn't want to upset-" Lapis cried, but was interrupted.

"Well you did!" She growled back.

"I hate you, Lapis! I hate your guts!" Peridot seemingly cried to the heavens, she obviously wanted the whole damn building to hear her wailing about their stupid problems.

"I love you." Lapis said swiftly. Peridot looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. Sure they'd occasionally said the same fraise to each other over the years, but this was different. She had some nerve, she had some fucking nerve. She hated her. She wanted her six feet under. The girl walked up to her, silence falling over the scene.

Lapis was pulled down by the collar of her shirt, and caught in a fierce kiss, Peridot's eyes were clenched shut tightly, and Lapis decided to do so as well. Lapis was pushed down onto the couch, and was nearly pounced on by Peridot, who continued the assault on her lips.

Lapis was frightened, but also so relieved that she decided to do this instead of rip her face off. She tasted coppery blood, spilling over her taste buds and down her chin slowly. Peridot lapped it up hungrily, and pushed her tongue into Lapis' open mouth. The girl's cheeks were absolutely burning, she'd never thought Peridot could be this aggressive with such an activity.

Peridot took her neck in a frenzy, leaving hickeys everywhere in her wake. Lapis stopped holding back any noise she was trying to prevent from slipping out, and whimpered pitifully. Peridot huffed and bit into her warm skin, sinking in those sharp canines of hers.

"Ah, sh-..Peri-mm" Lapis clenched her teeth. Why didn't she push her off? It hurt like hell, she was going to have to wear a scarf for god knows how long. The thing was, Lapis couldn't, she wouldn't. Lapis was disgusting, she deserved to be pushed down on the floor, and stay there.

She rose her head from Lapis' neck. Peridot's lips were stained blood red,but not for long. It was licked away slowly, tongue running over her thin lips. Lapis' eyes widened, and a curious hand found it's way to the wound, but was swatted away in an instant. The shorter of the two flopped down against her chest, and looked down at the floor silently. Lapis hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl, loosely holding her, as if to comfort her after all this commotion she'd caused.

"I still hate you."


	9. Lapis and Peridot eat mac and cheese

Lapis hauled the large laundry basket down the hall, towards the elevator. The girl wore a frown, but accepted the punishment, which when she thought about, made it seem like she was getting off easy. If she knew Peridot, though, she knew this wouldn't be the end of it. With a sigh, she pushed the button for the second floor.

When Lapis arrived at her destination, she saw a large figure standing near the back, and tried to sneak around to the other aisle of washers without being seen. Of course, with her luck, that wasn't going to happen today. The other turned around to see the girl, and grinned with joy.

"Hey! Lapis!" The other called, and walked up towards her.

"Hey…Jasper.." Lapis responded, and tried to walk away before Jasper stopped her with a large hand on her arm.

"How's it going?" She asked cheerfully, Lapis managed to get away, swiftly moving herself to the other aisle.

"Aw, come on, I just want to talk.." She said with a friendly smile, following the girl. Jasper was great and all, but she just felt uncomfortable even looking at her. When they were younger, Lapis would bully her, running the risk of getting in fights with Jasper. It was hard to get her angry, but when you finally did it, you were in for a world of hurt. The only time Jasper had really hurt her was when she had been teasing her, and Jasper ended up pushing her, spraining her ankle.

Oh, how she'd cried. She loved the attention, and she loved that Jasper had gotten in trouble for it. Lapis knew better now, and Jasper even wanted to be on good terms with her, but Lapis couldn't handle the guilt.

"I'm busy, Jasper." She said coldly, dumping the clothes into the washer.

"Alright, fine, suit yourself." She waved a hand, walking away and leaving Lapis to do her laundry. Lapis sighed with relief, and began rearranging the clothes to fit into the washer. That's when she found a pair of green, lacy underwear. Who's were these? They couldn't be Peridot's, she only ever wears those briefs, so how the hell did these get in here? She can't believe she just touched someone's potentially dirty underwear.

"Ugh…what the hell.." she muttered, figuring she might as well wash them as well, and put them into the lost and found. She bought a package of detergent from the vending machine, and poured it into the washer, closing the lid and shoving her quarters into the slots, leaving.

Lapis didn't exactly feel like going back to the apartment at this moment, so she figured she'd go for a coffee or something. When she pushed through the doors, she found a very tired Amethyst sitting at a table for two, sipping on a frappacino and completely absorbed in a wonder woman comic. Lapis smiled.

"Hey, didn't take you for a 'superfan'." Lapis teased, taking a seat across from her.

"What the hell is a superfan." She dropped the comic, looking at Lapis with a raised eyebrow.

"Some kind of term Peri uses for her dumb fan club." Lapis shrugged, looking down at the table.

"Do you ever stop thinking about her?" Amethyst laughed, slurping down more of her beverage. Lapis shrugged again, frowning.

"Let me guess, you did something stupid and pissed her off again." Amethyst stared at her for an answer, and Lapis leaned back in her chair.

"Maybe." She replied. Amethyst chuckled.

"You guys fight too much." She pointed out, Lapis aimed to change the subject.

"How's it going with Pearl?" Lapis asked, and Amethyst seemed to perk up at the question.

"Oh, we're going on a date Friday night." She grinned with excitement. Lapis was glad to hear the news, and perked up as well.

"Hey, that's great!" She chuckled happily.

"Yeah. I wanted to go to the burger joint down the road, but she insisted we eat somewhere healthier. I forgot she was vegan." Amethyst explained. Their chatter went on for a while until Lapis noticed her load of laundry would probably be done by now, so she said goodbye, and made her way back to the building.

Lapis moved the clothes to a dryer, shoved the quarters in, and decided to wait it out with a bit of candy crush.

When she got back to the apartment, Peridot was…cooking. That was a rare sight, usually Lapis cooked or they ordered food.

"Uh..what are you cooking?" Lapis asked hesitantly, Peridot looked at her with an annoyed expression. Lapis sighed, and set down the laundry basket in the living room. Peridot practically sprinted in, searching for something in the clothes. A hint of green caught her eye as Peridot grabbed something and shoved it in her pocket.

"Those are…yours?" Lapis stepped back, it was honestly quite a shock.

"Yes..they're mine." Peridot said, a light blush showed up on her cheeks.

"Why do you…have those?" Lapis asked with an amused smile, she stepped closer, and now Peridot was the one taking a step back.

"Because, I do, okay?" Peridot snapped back, and then walked back into the kitchen. Lapis frowned, and followed her into the kitchen. Peridot didn't protest when Lapis slowly wrapped her arms around Peridot, resting her head on her shoulder. A sugared kiss was planted on her cheek, soft and loving. Peridot gave in immediately, this girl was going to drive her insane, how could she let her do whatever she wanted? It wasn't like her.

"Lapis…I'm..busy." she breathed, putting down her cooking utensil. Lapis peppered more kisses here and there, attempting to comfort Peridot.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she murmured, they were so close. Peridot closed her eyes, enjoying Lapis' embrace.

"Hey….I love you." Peridot whispered, and Lapis' eyes shot open. Her heart flipped with joy, and she only held Peridot tighter.

"Peridot..I love you too." She said with a warm smile. They stood there like that for a while, until Lapis' hand slithered down to Peridot's pocket, a mischievous smile on her face.

"So, you gonna tell me what these are for?" Lapis held them up in front of Peridot's face, who wore a nervous expression. She quickly calmed herself, looking up at Lapis.

"I thought you'd like them." Peridot looked up at Lapis with a teasing smile, which caused Lapis' face to become beat red.

"Kidding! I'm only kidding…" Peridot assured. Lapis doubted that.

"Here." Peridot handed Lapis a bowl of Mac and cheese, sitting down on the couch with her. She turned on the television, and found something to watch. Lapis shovelled the food into her mouth. There were tons of clumped, uncooked pasta, the cheese still had pockets of unmixed cheese sauce mix, and she found one of her hairs in the bowl.

"You're a horrible cook." She laughed, putting the bowl down on an end table.

"Oh, sue me." Peridot retorted, shovelling the pasta into her mouth.

"Maybe let me do it next time?" Lapis offered, Peridot didn't answer.

Lapis stretched out her hand, opening it as an invitation to hold hands, which Peridot immediately accepted.

"You love me." Lapis looked at her with a warm smile.

"Shut up, I can't hear the t.v."


	10. Lapis purchases some milk

Lapis drudged into class with a large cup of coffee and bags under her eyes. The girl was barely awake, and planned to take a nap on her desk.

"Miss Lazuli, are you aware of the time? Where are your books?" The teacher said as she walked up to Lapis' desk. Lapis, frankly, couldn't give a damn about what she was nagging her for, and therefore her words went in one ear and out the other.

"Yeah, I..uh..won't do it again…sorry, miss.." Lapis slurred. She barely kept her eyes open, and her vision was littered with stars that indicated her exhaustion.

"Please go to the principal's office for a slip, I don't have patience for interruptions." The woman said sternly. Lapis took another sip of her beverage before stumbling to her feet, and making her way down to the first floor.

Lapis sat down at her desk after her trip to the office, bored out of her mind already. Maybe she should just skip second and head home, what was the point? After a while of staring out of the window, the bell finally went, and she stood up sluggishly, making her way towards the door. Today was going to be a long day.

Lapis' bag was thrown onto the couch, along with her behind. She sighed loudly, finally relaxing after her day at school.

"Can you maybe not ruin our couch? We can't afford a new one." Peridot shot her an annoyed look, and carefully set her bag down near the door, followed by her hoodie, which she draped over the backpack. The girl walked into the living room, taking a seat beside Lapis.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand, not even bothering to sound like she cared at all. Peridot pulled out her phone, and Lapis opened her eyes to stare at her. A warm smile found it's way on her lips, she just loved this girl so much, she'd completely forgot about Buck and his stupid-

Buck. Lapis had completely forgotten. The reason their relationship was so complicated in the first place. She was beginning to realize just how unfair she was being to Peridot, and how horribly she was treating Buck as well. She had to smarten up, she needed to do something, she had to make this right.

"Peridot…uhm," Lapis mumbled. She didn't know what to say, it was like a wave of realization had hit her,it was overwhelming.

"What?" She turned her head, looking at Lapis with mild interest.

"I…have to break up with Buck.." she looked down at the floor, and then back up at Peridot, who wore the the same expression as she did when Lapis had gotten her attention.

"Yeah. I know you do, what, did you just figure that out?" Peridot scoffed, and continued scrolling through her phone. Lapis wanted to get it over with, and she didn't want to say it to his face, either. She didn't want to deal with the guilt, and she was sure he would try and convince her to stay with him.

"I-….Peridot, I don't know if I can say it to his face…" she sucked in a breath through her teeth silently, her eyes darted towards the floor again.

"Then don't. Do it over text." Peridot suggested. She couldn't be serious, that was even worse than saying it to his face. Peridot opened her palm and waited for Lapis to hand over her phone.

"I can do it for you." She proposed.

"What? But I have to-"

"Just let me do it! It'll be over with." Peridot interrupted, and put down her own phone. The other sighed and handed it over with a nervous expression. At least she wouldn't have to do it.

Peridot turned on the screen and began typing out a message.

"What are you saying?" Lapis asked curiously, moving closer and peeking over her shoulder to get a look right as she sent the message.

 **Lapis is breaking up with you. She isn't your girlfriend anymore.**

The messaging app told them that he had read it, and began to reply.

 **who is ths**

 **this***

Peridot rolled her eyes and typed at lightning speed, it was incredible watching her type, making it look like she was in a race.

 **Peridot. We're together now, and she's leaving you.**

 **she's mine now.**

Peridot snickered with a cocky grin. She knew Lapis was right there watching, and she got a kick out of it. Especially when she noticed Lapis' cheeks had become slightly pink as she looked up.

"He's going to get angry.." Lapis warned her, but Peridot couldn't care less.

"I don't care. I just..care about you." The shorter of the two said in a mumble, her cheeks became slightly pink as well, and Lapis chuckled.

Peridot turned the screen off of Lapis' phone, and put it down beside hers on the end table. She then moved closer to Lapis and their lips crashed together in an uncoordinated kiss that sent butterflies fluttering through both of their chests. Lapis' hand wandered down to rest on her hip, the other on her jawline, moving to the back of her head. Peridot hummed with delight as she rested a hand over Lapis' on her hip.

"I love you, Peridot…" Lapis mumbled sloppily when they both stopped to gasp for air. When Peridot pushed their lips back together, Lapis' other hand left the back of her head for her other hip, and pulled her up onto her lap. A reminder went off near them, and the source was Lapis' phone. They both tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't shut up until she dismissed it.

Lapis slid Peridot off her lap and scooted across the couch to shut it off. Just when she was about to get rid of it and get back to what they were doing, she read the reminder and realized she had work tonight.

"Peri, I gotta go.." Lapis sighed, and turned her head to give Peridot a kiss that lingered on her lips, it was obvious she didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you when I get home." She said in a seductive tone, smirking playfully. Peridot smiled shyly, something she'd never let anyone see, other than Lapis.

"Okay, see you then." Peridot agreed. Lapis got up and scooped up her phone, heading towards their room. After five minutes she was changed and rushed out into the living room, tying up her hair and grabbing her wallet.

"Did we need more milk?" She asked, answering a text.

"Yeah, we did." Peridot answered absent mindedly, staring at the television.

"See ya." Lapis said as she walked out the door, closing it on her way out.

"Bye…" Peridot said quietly, continuing to watch her documentary on cuttlefish. The night was long without Lapis here, and she resorted to documentaries to take her mind off how long her girlfriend would be gone. Peridot wondered how she would greet Lapis, or rather, how Lapis would greet her.

"Hey, Peri." Lapis would say in a sultry tone as she walked through the door, pulling her to her feet and bringing her closer to whisper in her ear.

"I missed you." It sent a shiver down Peridot's spine, and made her cheeks fill with colour. Lapis would then tilt her chin up, and bring her closer for a heated kiss, grinning into her lips, her hands would wander down her body,resting on her hips. Next thing she knew a hand would travel up to her head, and sink into her hair to rub against her scalp. Peridot sighed out loud just thinking about it.

"Let me take the lead, Dot, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself…Peridot?" The girl wore a goofy grin as her fantasy played out, but was interrupted by a bang at the door.

"Peridot? I need help, my hands are full!" Lapis groaned from the other side of the door. The girl got up as fast as she could, and opened the door for Lapis, who walked in and set down the groceries. Peridot embraced her with a warm smile, encouraging Lapis to wrap her arms around her lover as well.

"Missed you." Lapis murmured softly. Peridot gazed up at her, cheeks slightly pink and mouth parted in awe of her girlfriend. She was so perfect, and she was Peridot's. The shorter of the two leaned up to give her a slow, loving kiss. Lapis smiled, kissing Peridot would never get old.

"I missed you more…" Peridot breathed in-between kisses, their lips meeting once again. The blonde added her teeth into the mix, giving Lapis sharp little nips to her bottom lip, earning her a surprised hum of approval. Lapis' patience grew thin, and she picked Peridot up off the ground, the shorter wrapping her arms around Lapis' neck. She stumbled through the house, pushing Peridot into the wall and bumping into furniture. They knocked a stack of magazines along with a few empty drink bottles off of the side table.

Peridot's face was beet red, she was panting softly and her eyes were half closed. Lapis smirked before mashing their lips back together, accidentally clinking their teeth together in the process. Lapis moved towards the table, knocking papers all over the floor and nearly breaking a glass. The two were in their own little world, too absorbed in what they were doing to care about the mess they were making.

"I fucking love you, so much.." Lapis panted, her eyes glowed possessively at Peridot, making the girl stare up in awe.

"I-…I love you too, Lapis.." Peridot breathed. They then resumed their heated make out session, and soon enough Lapis' tongue was being shoved down Peridot's throat, and she was loving every second of it. Suddenly, Peridot felt Lapis' hand on her thigh, and a jolt of panic shot through her.

"Lap- Lapis, wait.." she interrupted, pushing her hand away.

"Wh- wait, you…don't..want this?" She looked sort of hurt, like a dog that had been kicked. Peridot felt guilt overload her feelings, and she bit her lip.

"I-….I'm not ready…maybe another time..okay?" Peridot mumbled, and Lapis backed away.

"Alright. I'm..uhm, I'm sorry, Peri.." she looked down at the floor with embarrassment. Just as Peridot was about to say something, Lapis' phone went off. She hurried to go and check who it was, and saw Buck had texted her.

 **what the hell is going on?**  
 **Lapis, come and meet me**  
 **say it in person, I need to hear it**

Lapis frowned with guilt. What was she supposed to do? Say no? She knew what she had to do, Buck deserved this at least.

 **ok. Where are we meeting**

Lapis waited for a response, and after a moment she got one.

 **come to my house. Aspa**  
 **Asap***

Lapis shut off her screen and got up to get ready.

"What did he say?" Peridot asked, and Lapis picked some fresh clothes from the laundry bin.

"I'm going to see him. And I'm breaking up with him." Lapis explained, and Peridot snorted.

"What, he can't read?" She raised an eyebrow, and Lapis sighed.

"Peridot, I can't just break up with him over text. It feels…wrong." She walked towards their room, already pulling her shirt over her head. Lapis had made up her mind, and Peridot wasn't changing it.

"He doesn't deserve your damn respect, he's always on some sort of drug!" Peridot suddenly erupted. Lapis was beginning to get annoyed with Peridot, she just didn't understand, did she?

"Peridot, he's a human like me and you! He does deserve respect!" Lapis argued from their room. As she pulled her jeans up and buttoned them up, she ran over what Peridot had just said in her head. Peridot didn't respect him just because he does drugs? Did the same apply to her? Lapis' face got hot with anger, and she stomped out into the living room, ready to leave.

"Jesus, why the hell are you so angry?" Peridot was genuinely confused, but Lapis only snatched up her phone and walked towards the door.

"Never mind! I'll be home later." Lapis said as she slammed the door. Peridot's eyebrows furrowed with concern. She hadn't said anything that had offended Lapis…had she?


	11. Peridot pets Lapis like a household pet

Lapis arrived at his house for what she assumed was the last time, walked up to the door and knocked. Dread ran through her thoughts, as if something more than just a break up would happen tonight. She tried to shake it off, and smiled bitter-sweetly as Buck opened the door.

"Hey. Come in." Buck said in his calm voice, moving aside so that she could walk in. He closed the door behind Lapis and took his shades off.

" _Lapis_.." his eyebrows furrowed with fear. The girl felt guilt course through her, making her heart hurt. The girl didn't think she had the heart to say it. Lapis clenched her fists at her sides, and looked down at the floor.

"I-…I'm breaking up with you, Buck…and it's true..Peridot and me are together now." She explained. Buck walked closer to her, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"But Lapis, I…I love you.." he said softly, she could hear the heartbreak in his voice. The blue haired girl bit her lip, she felt like a real jerk for doing this to him, all he'd been was good to Lapis, and this is how she repays him?

"Me and Peridot, we're..already in a relationship, I'm sorry," Lapis apologized, and Buck's expression became slightly angry.

"So…you _were_ cheating on me.." his voice raised, and Lapis took a step back.

"Buck, I..didn't mean to," Lapis got quiet, now that she'd said it out loud, it was as if the severity of what she had done was hitting her in the face, and it hurt. It really hurt.

"I don't care..you're supposed to be _my_ girlfriend. Do you know how much I've spent on you? _How much I've invested into this relationship?_ "

"But…Buck, I..I'm not happy with you anymore. And I can't keep doing this to you..or Peridot." Lapis felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was taking quite the emotional toll on her, and she wanted it to be over with.

"This isn't fair! There..has to be something.." he got closer to the girl, and she bit her lip in guilt.

"Please Buck…just..let it happen.." Lapis begged quietly, but he rested his hands on her hips.

"No, this isn't fair Lapis…and..I'm going to make sure you stay with me.." he growled, and gripped Lapis tightly. The girl squirmed uncomfortably, and she looked up at him with a frightened expression.

"Ugh..what are you…let go of me!" She exclaimed. The boy leaned down and attached his mouth onto the delecate skin of her neck, creating a fresh bruise. Lapis gasped softly, and tried to pry herself free of his grip, but it was useless.

"No, no! Stop it I don't want this, please!" She cried desperately.

"Help!" The girl cried, but Buck didn't stop. Instead, he ignored her pleas, and continued. His hand slipped downwards and in-between her legs, and she began to sob.

"Shh, it's okay.." he assured her, and the girl grit her teeth, holding back her cries for help. Nobody was home, and they were all alone in this huge house of his. Lapis gasped as he touched her somewhere nobody else had, and tears dripped onto the floor.

"It hurts Buck, it hurts, stop!" She grabbed his wrist, but he wouldn't stop. Lapis just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. This was Buck. The one who had always cared for her, loved her and made sure she was happy. She clamped her eyes shut, it really did hurt.

Buck brought his fingers up to see, and Lapis opened her eyes. To contribute to her horror, the boy smiled. His fingers had the slightest trace of blood on them, and he fluttered them slightly.

"I knew you were a virgin." He whispered, as if this was some sort of romantic, intimate moment.

"There's not supposed to be blood! It hurts, please," more tears spilled down her cheeks, but Buck shushed her yet again.

"Hey, it always hurts at first, but it'll feel good, I promise.." he said in a soft voice. For Lapis, this was a nightmare come to life. He took one of his hands off of Lapis to unzip his trousers, but as he did so, Lapis broke free from his grip and ran away.

"Lapis!" He growled, the boy grit his teeth in what seemed like anger as the girl made a run for the door,opened it and got away from him. He didn't bother going after him, and only slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. There was only one thing he could think about. Why didn't Lapis love him anymore?

The girl panted loudly as she ran as fast as she could, a look of horror on her face. She stopped running at a street corner, cars passing by on the busy main road. Lapis attempted to catch her breath as she leaned on the side of the building. All she could think about was how he'd violated her.

It made her sick, it disgusted her. She thought Buck cared about her, but now it was clear that all he wanted was to own her, why else would he…try to rape her? The thought made the contents of her stomach crawl up her esophagus, and fill her mouth.

"Urgh!" Her eyes watered as she doubled over and it splashed over the pavement. After wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Lapis got walking again, and soon enough made it back to the apartment.

"I take it that didn't go too well?" Peridot chuckled, looking up from the couch to see Lapis wide eyed, staring down at the floor.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Peridot raised an eyebrow, and Lapis walked over towards her, sitting down on the couch.

"R-…really Lapis, what's wrong…" Peridot frowned, she was genuinely worried now, Lapis never acted like this.

"Peridot…he.." Lapis gulped, it was as if she didn't really believe what she was about to say.

"Come on, Lapis, tell me!" Tears welled up in Peridot's eyes, and tons of worst case scenarios popped up in her head.

"He stuck his..hands in my pants.." she squeaked out in disgust. Peridot gasped in horror.

"Oh my god, Lapis! Are you okay, did he hurt you?!" She cried with worry. Lapis began to cry again, and she covered her face with her hands.

"There was blood, and he just….didn't care!" The girl sobbed, and Peridot pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay," Peridot comforted, and ran her hand through Lapis' blue hair. The girl could only cry, she didn't know what else she could do, it's all she felt like doing. The two stayed like that for a while, Peridot petting the girl like a household pet, and Lapis burying her face in Peridot's oversized shirt. The blonde smelled like rain water and mint, did she just shower?

Whatever the reason, it certainly contributed to calming her down, and Lapis was just happy Peridot cared so much that she would sit with her through this, making sure she was okay.

"Peridot….I love you.." Lapis mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you too Lapis."


	12. Lapis eats some pretzels

"alright, Lapis. I'm leaving for school, okay?" Peridot said in a soft tone of voice. The girl was curled up in a blanket on the couch, watching sailor moon. Lapis turned to look at her near the door and nodded silently. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in concern, and walked back towards her.

"Are you..going to be okay?" Peridot said in a hushed tone of voice. She tucked some hair behind her ear gently, admiring her beauty. Peridot just wanted Lapis to be okay, she didn't deserve what had happened to her, not at all. Then again, nobody deserves to be sexually assaulted.

"I'll be okay. Go to school." Lapis said with a weak smile. Peridot found herself wearing the same smile, and bent down to give Lapis a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." Peridot said before walking away and out the door. Lapis pulled the blanket over herself tighter, and watched as sailor moon initiated her transformation sequence.

Peridot made it to school ten minutes before class, reached her locker and opened it, only to see that asshole Buck walking with sour cream and Jenny through the hallway, smile on his face, laughing even. How dare he, what gave him the right to violate Lapis how he had and then carry on with his life? It wasn't fair, and it angered Peridot beyond belief.

The blonde took out her binder and slammed the locker door. Buck watched her walk up to him, and he raised his eyebrows when he saw just how seething with anger the girl was.

"You insufferable clod, what made you think you could do that to Lapis?" Peridot growled up at him, and Buck shoved his hands in his pockets, Turning his head and rolling his eyes. Peridot grit her teeth in response.

"What else was I suppose to do? You stole her from me. I had no choice." Buck sighed, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"What did you do?" Jenny asked, but she was ignored.

"You idiot! All you did was make it worse for yourself! Lapis hates you now, and she has a good reason, too!" Peridot practically yelled. The two were catching other students' attention, and a crowd was gathering.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Sue me? You'll never win with my dad's team of lawyers." Buck laughed smugly, which only stoked Peridot's burning rage further.

"How about I break your fucking arms so that you can't go around raping people!" The short girl threatened, and Buck grit his teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

"Fight!" A guy called, catching Peridot's attention. She suddenly noticed that a crowd had gathered, and they were all whispering.

"Kick his ass!" Another girl laughed. Peridot returned her attention back to Buck and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't fight chicks. Especially dykes like you." He taunted, and Peridot snapped. The girl tackled Buck, and threw a punch that hit him square in the nose, causing a trail of blood to trickle down past his lips and chin, dripping onto the floor.

"You little bitch…" he growled, and lifted his knee to deliver an unforgiving blow to her gut. Peridot was pushed off of him with the force of it, the breath knocked out of her. Peridot gasped for air as she managed to get up, and Buck stood up as well.

The crowd roared with excitement, cellphones were recording the event, and people were already deciding on who was going to win. Peridot felt air flood her lungs again, and with calm relief came an adrenaline rush. Her palms were sweating and she was still deciding if she should just run or continue fighting. She didn't want to be known as the girl who ran from a fight, though.

The blonde charged at him with all her might, and when he tried to grab for her, Peridot tripped him and watched the boy fall on his face. She chuckled in amusement as he growled in frustration.

"Hey!" A vice principal came jogging down the hall, and the crowd had already began to scatter, so Peridot did so as well. She couldn't afford to get in trouble, but how could she deny being part of a fight when there were so many witnesses and proof? She was definitely going to pay for this.

Before Peridot could even get back to class, a vice principal stopped her, and asked the girl to come with him into his office. After calling her parents, and sitting in the office for nearly an hour, Peridot was free to go home, since she was suspended. That wasn't even the worst of it though, she was also told that if this behavior continued, she'd have to move back in with her parents.

"…must be on her period." Her father had mumbled from inside the office, and they seemed to banter on for ages before coming to some sort of agreement, and finishing up their little meeting.

"Peridot," the principal walked up to her, his mustache twitched slightly as he read from a paper.

"Your parents and I have scheduled a meeting with Buck and his father for 3:00 pm on Wednesday. Please make sure you attend." He informed. Peridot sighed in frustration and nodded her head.

"Alright, thank you." Peridot said shortly, and went to leave.

Lapis heard the door unlock and slam closed, but didn't even look to see who it was.

"You're home early." She commented, and popped another pretzel in her mouth. Peridot sighed, and plopped her bag down on the floor.

"I got suspended." She grumbled, and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Suspended?" Lapis raised an eyebrow, turning around to see Peridot walking out of the small kitchen with a glass of water.

"Yeah.." Peridot confirmed, sipping her water while looking down at the floor. She sat down with Lapis on the couch. A tissue box was beside the bowl of pretzels, her eyes were puffy and swollen, indicating she'd been crying. Peridot frowned with worry, sure, she'd never have to deal with Buck butting in their relationship again, but at what cost?

"D-…don't look at me like that. I'm fi-" Lapis grumbled, but before she could finish Peridot pulled her into a tight bit her lip, trying to hold back the rush of emotion she was feeling, but it came spilling out.

A tear soaked into Peridot's shirt, and Lapis sniffled quietly. Peridot let her go so that she could face her, and buried her hand in Lapis' vibrant hair. She moved closer in for a kiss, which felt soft and comforting. Their lips bumped together, only pausing for a moment before Peridot turned her head slightly and pushed her lips into Lapis'.

Lapis let out a shaky breath, and Peridot continued to kiss her softly, it was so gentle, she was so careful, but Lapis couldn't handle it. She pulled away suddenly, turning her head.

"Peridot, I-…I can't.." she declined in a hushed voice, and Peridot nodded in understanding.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to-…" She backed off. After a few moments of silence, Lapis said something.

"How did you get suspended, anyways?" Lapis asked curiously, and Peridot smiled nervously.

"I started a fight with Buck.." Peridot confessed. Lapis' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wh-…what happened?" Lapis asked hesitantly.

"I gave him a bloody nose.." Peridot avoided eye contact, glancing down at the floor. The words hung in the air for what seemed like forever, and what happened next was something she hadn't expected. Lapis pulled her into a tight hug, the blue haired clenched her teeth, and clamped her eyes shut. Nothing was said between the both of them for quite some time, until Lapis broke the silence.

"Peridot?"

"…yeah?"

"I love you."


	13. Peridot asks for yesterdays homework

_Hello! Yes, I am back from the dead! I decided to revisit this fic and finish it, even if I have not been such an active member of the fandom for a while. This hiatus is, well, to put it bluntly, killing the fandom. So I would be surprised to see anyone read this chapter at all. I also have a laptop now, and won't have to write on my phone anymore, which makes things much more easier for me, less easier to keep people from looking over my shoulder. I had originally planned to end this fic in one last chapter, but have decided to sprinkle in a little more drama, and stretch out the finale to two or three , enough jibber jabber, enjoy!_

"—And here is the anger management package, it's actually quite fun once you get into it! I've completed it a few times myself." The woman chuckled. She handed the stack of paper to Peridot, and smiled kindly, even if the short girl had been suspended.

"Thank you Mrs. Quartz,—and, uhm, do you think I could get yesterday's homework?" Peridot requested sheepishly.

"Anything for one of my best students," She beamed, and despite her size, gracefully turned on her heal and walked down the hall towards her classroom. Mrs. Quartz had to be one of the most caring Teachers to ever exist. She was a guidance counsellor who doubled as an English teacher, not to mention the coach of the volleyball team. Dare she say it, but the teacher even rivalled her own multitasking skills, and that was quite the feat. Peridot unzipped her school bag and dumped the heap of self-help activities into the front pocket. Like she'll ever look at those again. Mrs. Quartz may have talked them up to her, but she's going to have to pass.

The clock read 2:45, and Peridot would be damned if she wasn't at least 10 minutes early. The teen sped through the halls until she reached the glass walls of the office. The secretary directed her to sit on the wooden bench out in the hall, which was basically used to publicly shame you when you were about to be punished. She recalled many memories of discovering Lapis lounging on this very bench, not a care in the world. The blonde smiled fondly, reminding herself that Lapis was patiently waiting for her at home. Everything felt as if she was living someone else's life, as if this wasn't her body. Peridot had never gotten in trouble during her entire middle, elementary and high school career. She had always been the teachers pet, the perfect daughter, the 'hard ass', as Lapis would put it. But when you push someone into a foreign situation, you would be surprised how an individual will respond.

"Yo! If it ain't Peri," She heard a familiar voice call from down the hallway. The stout, brown skinned girl walked down the hallway with a calm smile, her stride relaxed. Peridot grinned nervously in contrast, her knees pressed together and her thumbs twiddling frantically, seemingly as if they had a mind of their own.

"I saw what happened yesterday, well, it's all over my newsfeed," She chuckled. Peridot frowned in fear. She knew all too well that once something was on the internet, it was there forever. This could potentially ruin her chances of finding a better job, or possibly destroy her plan of becoming an astrophysicist! A wall of regret had hit her, and she realized it was all because of her short temper.

"Where is she? At home?" Amethyst queried. Peridot nodded and looked down at the dark wood of the bench. She was guessing Amethyst wanted to go see her, maybe cheer her up, but Peridot had never seen Lapis like this, there wasn't much that could be done. She just seemed like a shell of herself lately. No parties, no alcohol, not even weed! Just crying, sailor moon and pretzels.

"Amethyst, she's not exactly in the mood to 'chill'" Peridot explained, she didn't mean to be rude. Amethyst wore a worried expression, and when Peridot looked back at the purple haired girl, she was biting her nail.

"But, there's no harm in it, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Peridot added on. Lapis needed company, more than ever. Why would you want to be alone in such a situation, and for so long? Maybe she was making a mistake, but becoming a shut in wasn't going to help the girl at all. She needed to recover, she needed support. Amethyst smiled and playfully punched Peridot in the shoulder.

"Don't worry Peri, She'll be back to her normal self in no time! Try to cheer up, you're bumming me out." Amethyst grinned, and walked into the office, chatting up the secretary and causing the woman to roll her eyes. Since she was eighteen, she could sign herself out any time she wished. Of course, Amethyst abused this privilege as much as she could, which wasn't too often since the school was so strict about absence.

"Smell ya later Peridactyl!" Amethyst laughed as she walked towards the front doors of the school. Peridot waved in amusement, and folded her hands in her lap. Nothing to do now but wait patiently for one of the most frightening meetings of her life. She got off easy when the principal had called her parents and only managed to get a hold of her father, but this time, her mother would be here, and she really wasn't looking forward to that. The woman had been cruel to her since the day she was born, forcing her father to take care of her all her Peridot's sister, though, life had been a picnic, she was sure. Her sibling had been spoiled rotten to the core and it definitely showed. She had gotten away from the two for a year or so, but now the threats of her mother forcing her to move back in was real.

A sudden thump was heard at the other end of the bench, causing Peridot to come back to the world of the girl looked up to see someone she really didn't want to, Lapis' rapist himself.A knot formed in her stomach, and she looked away, not wanting her temper to get the best of her. For a moment, neither of them said a word, but the silence was broken when Peridot couldn't help but open her mouth, it felt quite impulsive.

"I'm sure you've contacted your lawyers." Peridot spat, which only made the boy give a sadistic chuckle.

"no need. I didn't even put it in." He explained. Peridot could swear her vision went red, but with that logic, she expected at least a few people to take his side. It's not like he'd got her pregnant, thank god Lapis had got away before he could try. Would she even be able to take him to court? Peridot couldn't exactly afford a lawyer, let alone all the expenses that came with filing a lawsuit. She knew her mother wouldn't offer any financial assistance either, with her 'independence is the key to success' motto, and her father basically following every word she says.

"Buck, boy, come here," his father called from the office door, and he gave Peridot a subtle wave as he got up, following his father inside. God she hated his guts, and she hated it even more that he acted as if he didn't hate her back, at least not on the level that Peridot felt for him. It pissed her off immensely, and she was sure he got some sort of sick pleasure from that. Peridot sighed, trying to forget about the whole needed to keep her cool, calm down and pray this doesn't look too bad on her permanent record. But before Peridot could even take in a deep breath, she was interrupted by an all too familiar, terrifiying voice.

"Peridot Mikado, you are in a world of trouble." The impossibly tall woman warned. From Peridot's perspective, She looked even taller, which definitely added to her feeling dread. Her eyes felt as if they could burn through a sheet of paper, and her purse? Real leather, how heartless. Peridot had been caught by surprise, and the fear in her expression was one hundred percent real. The girl gulped, and her mother walked into the office, greeting the secretary with a smile.

Peridot really was in a world of trouble.


End file.
